Anjo
by Leticia G
Summary: Acredita em anjo? Pois é, eu sou o seu. - All Human.
1. 1

"Acredita em anjo?  
Pois é, sou o seu"

_- Bella, você não percebe? – Jacob se esquivou de Bella e levantou da cama assim que ela tentou dá-lo um beijo de bom dia_

_- Percebo oque?_

_- Eu não te quero mais. Ninguém te quer e nunca vai querer afinal, olhe-se no espelho! Se você tem algum status naquele colégio é graças a mim ok? – ele disse indiferente, vestindo as calças do smoking_

_Seus olhos chocolate se encheram de lágrimas e logo as sentiu quentes contra a sua pele fria. Bella se enrolou ainda mais no edredon sob a cama do quarto de hotel para o qual Jacob havia a levado noite passada, após o baile de formatura, e abraçou seus joelhos._

_- Você..._

_- Eu te usei, é. Transformei uma "geek" na minha namorada e transei com ela depois da formatura. – Jacob disse, se sentindo orgulhoso do que fizera_

_- Você disse que me amava Jacob! – Bella disse com a voz embargada me levantando, ainda enrolada no edredon_

_- E você, ingênua, acreditou. Sinto muito por isso._

_Ele pegou a camisa social e o terno, apoiando-os no mesmo braço com o qual segurava seus sapatos contra o corpo._

_- Então não significou nada pra você? _

_Ele a olhou, abrindo a porta._

_- Ahm, talvez. Sabe, você é boa na cama._

_E dizendo isso ele passou pela porta, fechando-a, e deixando Bella sozinha e em pedaços._

_- JACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!_

Bella acordou, novamente, com seu próprio grito. E com a mesma dor que carregava há 3 meses, desde o dia seguinte ao baile de formatura de seu ex-namorado, um ano mais velho. Ela se entregou a Jacob, acreditando que ele era o amor da minha vida e, em troca, foi abandonada em um quarto de hotel com a dor de ter sido usada. Certamente se acharia uma idiota pelo resto da vida; primeiro por desistir da própria tática de sobrevivência aos últimos anos do colégio, sendo invisível a quase todos os outros estudantes em sua aparência "geek", e depois por confiar em Jacob. Mas como não confiar? Charlie e Billy, pai de Jacob, são amigos há anos e consequentemente, Jacob e Bella. Os dois, quando crianças, costumavam brincar nas praias de La Push quando Bella vinha passar as férias com o pai, uma vez que Charlie e Renee, sua mãe, haviam se separado quando ela ainda era um bebê. Confiar em Jacob logo se tornou natural e se apaixonar por ele foi inevitável. Quase um ano depois que Bella começara a morar em Forks definitivamente, devido ao recente casamento da mãe, ela e Jacob começaram a namorar, mesmo ela sendo avisada sobre as intenções do rapaz.

_- Alice, eu amo ele! – Bella resmungou para a melhor amiga_

_- E ele, te ama também B.? – Alice perguntou_

_- Claro que sim!_

_- Eu ainda acho que não – ela deitou sobre a grama_

_Alice deitou sobre a grama, ela e Bella estavam no jardim de sua casa conversando em uma das raras tardes ensolaradas de Forks._

_- Alice, dá pra confiar no meu namorado?_

_- Não. – ela simplesmente disse – Não acho certo você se entregar a ele..._

_- Alice, eu confio no Jacob, até porque ele é meu melhor amigo, e meu namorado e eu o amo._

_- Ei, o posto de melhor amigo é meu! _

_Bella olhou pra trás e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto assim que viu Edward atrás de si._

_- Você é o meu anjo da guarda Edward. E meu melhor amigo. _

_- Não foi oque você acabou de dizer Isabella Marie Swan. – ele cruzou os braços se sentando entre as duas garotas_

_- Ah! Você é o meu melhor amigo, mas o Jake... É o Jake. – Bella suspirou, apaixonada_

_- De novo aquele cara? – Edward perguntou emburrado_

_- Oquê vocês, Cullen, tem contra o meu namorado?_

_- Tudo! – Edward respondeu acidamente se levantando e caminhando em direção a casa_

Os Cullen. Logo que Bella se mudou para morar com o pai, chefe da Policia, a família Cullen chegou a pequena cidade. Alice e Emmett, filhos do Dr. Carlisle e de sua amável esposa Esme, e Edward, sobrinho de Esme, começaram a estudar na Forks High School, no mesmo ano que Bella e desde então Alice se tornou a melhor amiga de Bella, tal qual Edward. Edward... Ele também a abandonara. Há seis meses o jovem, de cabelos acobreados rebeldes, se mudara para Seattle com Emmett que agora cursava a faculdade de Publicidade.

_- Estou indo pra Seattle ué, simples assim. – Edward disse, balançando os ombros em sinal de indiferença_

_- E eu?_

_- Oque tem você Bells? _

_Edward continuou a guardar seus livros em uma das caixas de papelão espalhadas pelo seu quarto._

_- Como eu vou ficar sem você aqui comigo? – ela perguntou, sentando em uma poltrona próxima a parede de vidro do quarto de Edward_

_- Bem, você tem o seu namorado pra cuidar de você Bells._

_- Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa... – Bella murmurou abraçando os joelhos _

_Edward permaneceu em silêncio._

_- Ed?_

_- Fala Bells..._

_- Você está me abandonando._

_- Isso é uma pergunta ou... – ele parou oque estava fazendo para olhar Bella_

_- Um constatação._

_- Bella..._

_- É sim! – Bella se levantou da poltrona, com lágrimas no olhos – Você ta me abandonando Edward!_

_- Eu vou estudar Bella, preciso de boas notas pra conseguir entrar em Dartmouth._

_- Suas notas são exemplares, você não precisa de Seattle para entrar em Dartmouth_

_- Bella, eu tenho que seguir com a minha vida..._

_- Mas você está se.._

_- Não, não estou. – Edward interrompeu-a _

_- Você é um egoista! – Bella disse com raiva_

_- Eu sou egoísta? – Edard perguntou e Bella confirmou com a cabeça – Tem certeza disso Swan? Olhe bem oque você esta dizendo e depois me diz se o egoísta daqui sou eu mesmo._

_- É você sim! Você só ta pensando em você e em ir pra Dartmouth, nem se importa se eu preciso de você aqui._

_- Será que você se importa de verdade comigo aqui ou só está dizer isso por conformidade?_

_- Oque quer dizer?_

_- Bella, eu cansei de esperar você._

_- Esperar?_

_- Se você puder me dar licença... – Edward andou até a porta e a abriu – Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer e eu tenho que dormir cedo hoje._

_- Você está me mandando embora?_

_- Bells..._

_- Quer saber? Eu não quero mais saber de você Cullen, pode ir embora porque eu não vou sentir sua falta e... Vou ficar muito bem!_

_Dizendo isso Bella deixou o quarto de Edward, que continuou a arrumar suas coisas com lágrimas nos olhos._

Bella abriu a gaveta da sua mesa de cabeceira e pegou um colar de prata, com um pingente que se abria e onde podia-se ler _Do seu anjo eterno, Edward_. O colar havia sido dado por Edward em seu ultimo aniversário. Bella suspirou e guardou o presente em seu lugar de costume. Apesar de ter Alice consigo todos os dias, Edward lhe fazia falta...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por leves batidas na porta e rapidamente Charlie apareceu na fresta aberta.

- Hey garota, tudo certo contigo?

- Claro papai, já desço pra fazer seu café ok? – Bella se levantou e calçou suas pantufas

- Não precisa Bella, eu já comi alguma tranqueira e estou indo pescar em La Push. Interessada?

Bella sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu...

- Não tem problema pai – ela forçou um sorriso

- Isabella...

- Sério pai, eu estou legal com a idéia do... – Bella engoliu seco - Black e tudo mais.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, obrigada por preocupar-se chefe.

- Estou a disposição criança! – Charlie sorriu espontâneo e Bella o abraçou – Você vai ficar bem?

- Relaxa pai, eu vou estudar e qualquer coisa eu peço pra Alice vir em casa. Quer que eu prepare o jantar?

- Não precisa, eu como alguma coisa por lá...

Os dois se olharam, tímidos.

- Então até mais tarde criança, qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

- Sim senhor... Espero que hoje você pesque algum peixe. – Bella riu, descendo as escadas com Charlie

- Vou trazer um especialmente pra você... Até mais criança!

- Até!

Bella não esperou Charlie entrar em sua viatura para trancar a porta e voltar para a cama, mas não conseguiu dormir de novo pois seu celular tocou.

- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLA! – uma voz alegre chamou

- Oque você quer Alice? – Bella respondeu mal-humorada

- Nossa, bom dia pra você também melhor amiga...

- Meus dias deixaram de ser bons há tempos Al...

- Credo B.! Sabe oque é infalível pro seu humorzinho triste?

- Compras? – Bella resmungou, afinal a resposta, se tratando de Alice, não poderia ser outra

- EXATO! Troque-se que nós vamos as compras! Charlie não vai se importar se...

- Ele foi pescar em La Push A., só volta ao anoitecer... – Bella bocejou se sentando na cama

- ÓTIMO! – Alice deu um gritinho animado no telefone – Arrume-se e...

- Al, eu não estou mesmo com humor pra fazer compras, não agora de manhã. – Bella resmungou e Alice bufou do outro lado da linha

- Bella, já tomou café da manhã?

- Não Alice, Charlie saiu de casa e eu voltei pra cama e...

- ISABELLA, VOCÊ PRECISA SE ALIMENTAR CORRETAMENTE!

- Alice, você é muito dramática! – Bella resmungou se levantando e andando até o banheiro, afinal não conseguiria voltar a dormir

- Bells, é sério... Desde que... – Alice ficou em silêncio – Há 3 meses você não se alimenta direito, não dorme bem... Você vai acabar adoecendo!

- Ai a minha fadinha cuida de mim, certo? – Bella riu, prendendo os cabelos

- Eu estava tentando falar sério com a senhorita! – Alice resmungou – Enfim! Eu vou ai te buscar, assim você fica em casa agora de manhã e a tarde vamos fazer compras!

Bella, imaginando Alice com seus cabelos castanhos escuros desfiados e com os olhinhos brilhando, riu.

- Tudo bem, me dê 15 min. e depois serei sua pelo resto do dia...

- Bella Bella, não deve dizer coisas assim HM – Alice riu divertida

- Sua pervertida! Tchau A.!

- Tchau B.!

Bella deixou a água quente escorrer por seu corpo e, ao sair do banho, vestiu uma roupa quente, afinal o dia em Forks estava atipicamente frio para Junho. Quando estava terminando de alçar suas botas, a campainha tocou. Bella pegou sua bolsa e um cachecol e desceu as escadas enquanto soltava os cabelos. Em seguida abriu a porta.

- Oi Bells...

- Oque você está fazendo aqui?


	2. 2

**Soube que anda triste  
Que sente falta de alguém  
Que não quer amar ninguém.**

_- Oi Bells..._

_- Oque você está fazendo aqui? _

- Eu vou bem, obrigada, e também senti sua falta. – Edward sorriu marotamente

- O que você estava fazendo aqui Cullen? - Bella continuava séria

- Vai me convidar pra entrar? Sabe, está frio aqui fora e...

- Edward, oque você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te buscar Bells, pra ir lá pra casa como você e Alice combinaram.

- Aquele serzinho... – Bella resmungou

- Bella? – Edward chamou

- Oque? – ela perguntou indiferente

- Eu tenho que te levar pra Alice.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com desconhecidos, papai disse que é perigoso. – Bella sorriu cinicamente e fechou a porta, com Edward do lado de fora

- Bells, qualé! – ele encostou a cabeça na porta e suspirou – Oque eu fiz agora?

- Oque você fez?! – Bella abriu a porta repentinamente, fazendo com que Edward quase caísse sobre seu corpo – Você me abandonou!!!

- Bella...

O celular de Edward tocou e ele rapidamente o atendeu.

- _ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO EDWARD?_

A voz de Alice era audível até para Bella, que se mantinha longe de Edward.

- Eu estou tentando convencer a sua querida melhor amiga a ir comigo pra casa... – Bella sorriu cinicamente pra Edward assim que ouviu oque ele dissera

- _E ela não quer vir?_

- Oque você acha? – Edward perguntou e olhou para Bella

- _Agarra ela e coloca no carro ué, não vai ser a primeira vez que você faz isso._

- Alice, ela...

-_ Ela não vai nada; quero vocês em casa em dez minutos!_

E dizendo isso, ela desligou.

- Oque foi? – Bella perguntou

- Nada demais. – Edward balançou os ombros indiferentes e se aproximou de Bella – Fique bem claro que são ordens da sua melhor amiga.

Edward abaixou-se e pegou Bella no colo, colocando-a sobre seu ombro.

- EDWARD CULLEN! – ela gritou, batendo em suas costas

Ele riu silenciosamente e continuou andando até chegar em seu Volvo prata e abriu a porta, colocando Bella dentro do carro e entrou rapidamente pela outra porta.

- Eu te odeio sabia? – Bella resmungou, abraçando os joelhos

- Isso foi idéia da Alice!

- Então eu também estou a odiando neste momento!

- Você fica engraçada brava, sabia? – Edward sorriu, mas Bella o encarou séria

- Bella, por favor... Nós vamos ficar assim até quando?

- Nenhum telefonema, nenhum email, NADA!

- Você disse que não sentiria minha falta Isabella, eu fiz tudo pra que você não o fizesse.. – Edward concentrou-se por um momento em dirigir

- Edward...

- Eu soube que você anda meio triste e...

- Se você veio dar uma de psicólogo, está perdendo o seu tempo Cullen.

- Eu não vim pra isso Swan.

Bella encarou Edward e respirou fundo, tentando impedir que lágrimas se formassem. Porque Edward não voltara há 3 meses, quando ela mais precisou? Porque ele a abandonou?

- Eu não voltei antes porque as provas não haviam terminado Bells. E eu não te abandonei, eu só.. Precisava de um tempo meu.

- Pare de adivinhar oque eu estou pensando Edward!

Ele riu e segurou uma das mãos de Bella, fazendo-a sorrir timidamente.

- Você não combina com essa pose de durona pequena...

- Eu precisei tanto de você aqui Ed, tanto.

- Alice me disse para voltar mas...

- Você não podia.

- Eu estava evitando Bells, eu tinha medo de como seria quando eu voltasse.

- Medo?

- Medo de te ver com ele, depois de tudo...

Bella puxou sua mão rispidamente, assustando Edward

- Você sabe de tudo? - ela perguntou assustada e Edward confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo a curva escondida que levava a residência de sua familia

- Eu sinto muito Bells...

- Você estava certo afinal, como sempre... - Bella riu tristemente

- Eu não queria estar, não pra te ver destruída por dentro Bells.

Bella não disse nada, apenas encarou a mansão branca dos Cullen. Edward parou o carro em frente a garagem e prontamente abriu a porta para que Bella descesse do veiculo. Estranhamente, Alice não viera recebê-los, como costumava fazer. Edward andava em direção a porta da casa quando Bella o chamou e e o abraçou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto enquanto Edward acariciava seus cabelos.

- Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou, beijando a testa de Bella

- Amar agora dói Edward, machuca...

- Eu não vou deixar ninguém te ferir de novo Bella, prometo!

- Obrigada, meu anjo... - ela murmurou, beijando seu queixo

- Não por isso, minha pequena - Edward disse sorrindo e, abraçados, eles entraram em casa

----

Oi amoreeees! Desculpem por não ter dito nada no primeiro cap., eu estava com pressa, tal qual estou agr D: HOIEAHO Perdão, esse cap. não ta lá graaaaaande coisa (eu acho), mas o próximo eu prometo que vai ser lindo :) Ah! Obg por lerem! Fiquei mega feliz quando entrei na minha caixa de entrada e vi um monte de emails dizendo que a fic tinha sido adc como favorita por vários. Eu fico muito feliz, de verdade, que estejam gostando; e por favor comentem!  
BEEEEEEEEEEEIJOS NINDOS *:


	3. 3

- EDWARD CULLEN, VOCÊS DEMORARAM DEMAIS! – Alice resmungou assim que o primo entrou em casa abraçado a Bella – A Bella deve estar faminta, então vamos lo... Isabella, você chorou?

- Não! – ela apressou-se em dizer, mas Alice a olhou desconfiada – Talvez... Tá, eu chorei!

- Edward, você a fez chorar? – Alice perguntou, apoiando suas mãos na cintura e olhando-o sério

- Por que eu faria? – ele tentou defender-se

- Não pega no pé dele Al, eu to bem melhor agora...

- Ah! Vocês fizeram as pazes? – os olhos de Alice se iluminaram

Bella sorriu e confirmou balançando a cabeça, oque fez Alice soltar um gritinho animado.

- Isso é ótimo! – ela repetiu algumas vezes dando pequenos pulinhos

- Ei, que barulheira é essa aí? – uma voz vindo da sala perguntou mal-humorada

- Oi Emmett! – Bella sorriu marota pro moreno alto e musculoso

- PIRRAAAALHA! – Emmett a levantou do chão em um abraço

- É, eu também estava com saudades sua Em.. – ela riu quando Emmett a pôs no chão – Cadê a Rose?

- Ela e o Jasper chegam só amanhã, tinham que esperar os pais voltarem pra Seattle, coisa do tipo... – ele respondeu desanimado

Alice suspirou indo em direção a sala, mas não sem antes mandar Bella comer algo na cozinha, Edward foi com ela.

- Oque você vai comer? – ele perguntou sentando no balcão da cozinha

- Não to com fome, pra ser bem sincera... – Bella fez um careta e abraçou Edward

- Mas você **tem** que comer Bells.

- Eu sei, chatinho... Eu senti sua falta.

- Não tanto quanto eu senti a sua...

Edward beijou a testa de Bella, e ela sorriu, tímida.

- Ei, vamos caminhar? Como fazíamos antes? – os olhos verdes dele se iluminaram com a idéia

- Caminhar onde? – Bella perguntou sem vontade

- Ahm, perto da floresta... A gente podia ir na clareira – ele sorriu e puxou Bella consigo pra fora da cozinha

*

- Edward, começou a chover!!! – Bella gritou tentando achar Edward que estava metros a sua frente no meio da floresta

- Você é de açúcar por acaso Bells? – ele perguntou alto, divertindo-se

Bella bufou e continuou andando, com os pingos gelados caindo sobre seu corpo.

- Edward!!! – ela gritou irritada

- Oque foi? – ele perguntou aparecendo dentre algumas arvores

- Vamos embora? Não sei oque você tanta procura, já estamos caminhando há quase três horas!

- Eu estava procurando essa arvore B. – ele sorriu mostrando o tronco de uma antiga arvore

"Bella e Edward"

- Lembra disso pequena? – Edward sorriu

- Claro! – ela sorriu marota – Agora, você se importa de irmos embora? Ta meio... molhado aqui.

Edward riu e abraçou Bella, caminhando de volta pra casa.

*

- EI, ALGUEM ABRE A PORTA? – Edward gritou, no meio da chuva torrencial

- Não tem nenhum carro na garagem Ed, todos devem ter saído... – Bella disse puxando-o pra fora da chuva

- Argh!

- Já tentou a chave reserva? – ela sugeriu olhando o vaso onde, quando pequenos, eles costumavam guardar uma chave reserva

- Você é um crânio Bells! – Bella girou os olhos com o comentário de Edward que quase de imediato subiu na janela para alcançar o vaso – Dá pra fazer uma proteção ai, aqui é alto sabe?

- Medroso! – Bella resmungou, parando em baixo da janela para "proteger" o amigo

- Você diz isso por que não tem que ficar subindo nas coisas constantemente!

Foi tudo rápido. O pé de Edward escorregou no parapeito da janela e ele caiu sobre Bella, ficando por cima dela.

- Viu? Por isso que eu preciso de uma proteção comigo Bells! – ele sorriu espontaneamente

- E quem se ferra sou eu, que fiquei em baixo de você, seu... seu... grandão, gr! – ela resmungou tentando tirar Edward de cima de si

- Não tão rápido mocinha! – ele riu ficando de joelhos; Edward prendeu o quadril de Bella com suas pernas e segurou suas mãos – Você é minha prisioneira agora Isabella Swan!

"_Ótimo, ele deve ter batido a cabeça e agora acha que tem 10 anos de novo, pra poder brincar disso!"_, Bella pensou irritada.

- Eu não acho que tenho 10 anos ok?

- Você tem que parar de descobrir oque eu penso Edward! – ele riu – Agora me solte, já!

- Não! – ele sorriu

Bella então virou seu corpo, fazendo Edward cair e ficando por cima dele.

- Loser! – ela sorriu

- Ta, não quero mais brincar! – Edward fez beicinho

"_Gosh, como ele fica sensual molhado... E com beicinho!_", Bella pensou olhando Edward.

- Beicinho não vale Ed! – ela saiu de cima dele e se sentou ao seu lado no chão – Você sabe que eu nunca resisto!

- Eu sei... – ele sorri malicioso e beijou o pescoço de Bella, fazendo ela se arrepiar

- Nem veeeem, deixa essas coisas de beijinho no pescoço pras "zinhas" que você sai pegando por ai! – Bella se levantou pegando a chave da mão de Edward para abrir a porta

- Ciúmes Isabella? – ele levantou e pôs-se ao lado dela

- De você? Poupe-me Cullen! – Bella abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente na casa dos Cullen, deixando um Edward sorridente para trás

-------

Oi amoreeeeees! Tudo bem com vocês? Bom, cá estou eu com outro cap, aeae! Esse não tem partezinha da musica porque, na verdade, ele "prepara" pra próxima parte da musica, haha. Anyway, espero que vocês gostem e, please, comentem babies!

BEEEEEEEEEEEESO


	4. 4

Esse capitulo pode parecer meio sem sentido, mas eu tive que dividi-lo em duas partes... Enfim, espero que gostem babies :D

-------

**Por isso estou aqui  
Vim cuidar de você  
Te proteger, te fazer sorrir  
**

Assim que entraram em casa, Edward e Bella se enxugaram e seguiram, enrolados nas toalhas, para o terceiro andar, onde ficavam os quartos. Bella ficou debaixo do cobertor da cama de Edward enquanto ele se trocava.

- Você devia tomar um banho quente Ed, esquentava ainda mais o corpo...

- E você tem que se trocar.. - ele disse entrando debaixo do cobertor com Bella e a abraçando - BELLA, VOCÊ TÁ CONGELANDO!

- Não to não, exagerado! - ela reclamou, esfregando as mãos - Daqui a poucos essas roupas secam e eu posso ir embora...

- Você quer ir? - Edward perguntou cauteloso

- Alguém tem que alimentar Charlie. - ela lembrou, tristemente

- Dorme aqui hoje Bells! - Edward disse sentando na cama, Bella fez o mesmo

- Assim, de ultima hora? - ela perguntou

- É! - ele sorriu animado - Pra relembrar os velhos tempos...

- Vamos ver...

Edward abraçou Bella e percebeu que ela, ainda com roupas molhadas, estava tremendo.

- Bella, você tem que se trocar, já!

- Ed, eu não trouxe roupas!

- Use alguma da Alice.. - ele a puxou da cama

- Não me servem, eu uso números maiores... - ela corou, fazendo Edward riu

- Então use algum moleton meu, pronto!

Edward abriu o guarda-roupa, pegou uma calça larga preta e um moleton grosso branco e os jogou para Bella que permanecia de pé ao lado da cama.

- Eu vou ficar ridícula com suas roupas Edward! - Bella reclamou

- Antes isso do que pegar uma pneumonia!

- Posso escolher?

- Você é absurda Bells! - ele reclamou - Agora vista-se.

Edward cruzou os braços e encostou no guarda-roupa, Bella permaneceu parada. Ela pigarreou.

- Oque? - ele perguntou

- Eu preciso me trocar sabe?

- Tá bom, se troca.

- Com você aí? - ela perguntou, incrédula

- Se quiser, eu até te ajudo a tirar a roupa... - ele sorriu malicioso

- AH! Sai daqui Edward Cullen, seu tarado! - Bella gritou jogando um travesseiro no amigo

Edward saiu rindo do quarto, mas olhou Bella por alguns segundos pelo buraco da fechadura.

"Edward, seu tarado, ela é sua melhor amiga!"

*

- Atchin!

- Saúde... - Edward disse entrando na sala de TV com duas canecas

- Eu ainda a teria, se você não me tivesse feito ficar na chuva! - Bella resmungou, pegando uma das canecas com chocolate quente das mãos de Edward

- Credo, foi só por roupas quentes que ficou mal humorada? - ele se sentou ao lado da morena no sofá e ela o cobriu com o edredon - Mas, tirando a chuva, foi bom, não foi?

- Claro, a parte de ter folhas no meu rosto o tempo inteiro e de você me abandonar na floresta foi a melhor!

- Não fique brava Bells.

- Não estou brava Cullen.

- Você não sabe disfarçar B. - ele gargalhou e Bella cotovelou suas costelas - Autch!

- Você é um idiota Cullen... - ela reclamou antes de espirrar novamente

- Quer ver algum filme reclamona?

- Romeu e Julieta! - os olhos de Bella se iluminaram

- Ah, de novo Swan? - Edward fez uma careta, lembrando das infinitas vezes em que Bella havia o obrigado a ver o filme

- Por favoooor Ed!

"Gosh! Como eu resisto a essa garota?"

- Tudo bem...

Edward se levantou levando as canecas vazias até a cozinha, enquanto Bella preparava o filme.

- Vai querer pipoca Bella? - ele gritou da cozinha

- Não, obrigada! Atchin!

Ele voltou para a sala e se sentou ao lado de Bella; ela que se aconchegou nos braços dele e encostou sua cabeça em seu peitoral.

- A chuva não parou... - ela comentou olhando pela janela, enquanto os trailers eram exibidos

- Acho que vai demorar pra passar...

- Será que a Alice vai demorar?

- Porque, não gosta de ficar comigo? – ele apertou o abraço

- Claro que gosto.

O celular de Edward tocou.

- Fala Alice.

_- Edwaaard! Nós não podemos ir para casa! _

- Por que não? - ele perguntou preocupado

_- A chuva, alagou as estradas, ninguém consegue sair de onde está!_

Bella alertou-se quando Edward repassou as noticias, mas ele a acalmou dizendo que, segundo Alice, Charlie já estava em casa, assistindo a algum jogo de baseball e que sobreviveria com o jantar da noite anterior.

- Viu, no final das contas você vai dormir aqui – Edward sorriu, tentando animar Bella

- Praga sua, seu pirralho! Atchin! – ela resmungou – Perdi a vontade de ver o filme...

Bella suspirou e fechou seus olhos; logo sentiu uma mão acariciar seu rosto e sorriu.

- Charlie vai ficar bem B., não se preocupe... – ela rolou os olhos e Edward riu – Sim, isso é como dizer pra chuva não ser fria e... molhada e...

- Ok, eu entendi o recado Ed...

- Mas ainda não está sorrindo.

Bella fez uma careta e Edward gargalhou, oque também a fez rir. Um trovão fez Bella se assustar e abraçar Edward.

- Ainda tem medo de trovões? – ele riu

- Oque você acha? – ela perguntou mal-humorada tentando afastá-lo; ele apertou seus braços ao redor dela – Se continuar assim, eu vou passar essa noite em claro... Atchin!

- E quem disse que nós íamos dormir Srta Swan? – Edward perguntou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Bella, que se arrepiou

"Droga de arrepios!", Bella pensou enquanto Edward, rindo, beijava sua mandíbula. "Droga de Edward"

- Vo-você está tentando me seduzir Edward? – Bella conseguiu perguntar depois que Edward beijou seu nariz

- Porque, você é seduzível? – ele levantou a sobrancelha, aproximando seu rosto do de Bella

- Claro que não! – ela levantou do sofá atordoada

- Bella, um dia você ainda vai ser apaixonada por mim e...

- Me diz como cabe tanta modéstia em uma única pessoa? – ela ironizou saindo da sala

- Aonde vai Bells? – Edward perguntou, seguindo-a

- Beber algo...

- Que tal Absolut? – ele sorriu

- Que tal água? – Bella resmungou – Você não se cansa do álcool Cullen?

- Que eu saiba o titulo de maior ressaca já conhecido é seu, não meu Swan... – ele provocou

Bella o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Foi a única vez que eu fiquei bêbada, ao contrário de você Cullen.

O som de mais um trovão ecoou pela casa e de repente todas as luzes se apagaram.

- Ótimo! – Bella choramingou – Atchin!

- Bells, fica parada que eu vou até você ok? – Edward começou a tatear os movéis ao seu redor

- Ok! – ela se apoiou em algo e acabou derrubando um conjunto de facas que permanecia sobre o balcão da cozinha

"Desastrada como sempe", Edward riu sozinho.

- A palavra parada tem algum sentido pra você B.?

Bella riu ironicamente e Edward conseguiu achá-la no escuro.

- Você ainda usa shampoo de morango... – ele comentou, beijando os cabelos de Bella e em seguida pegando-a no colo - Acho melhor a gente ficar longe da cozinha até a energia voltar...

- Achei essa uma ótima idéia! – ela bocejou

- Com sono pequena?

- Não! – Bella bocejou novamente

- Bells... – Edward parou perto de uma das paredes de vidro da casa, lugar iluminado fracamente pela luz da lua – Você está quente.

- Edward, dá pra parar com as piadinhas e...

- Eu digo quente de estar com febre Bella. – ele disse sério – Droga! Eu não devia ter te levado pra caminhar na chuva.

- Não foi sua culpa Edward...

- Bella, não precisa me defender agora. – ele tirou o celular do bolso e o entregou para Bella segurar – Mantenha meu caminho iluminado ok?

- Hm, onde vamos Ed? – Bella perguntou, ainda nos braços do mesmo

- Eu vou cuidar de você, dodóizinha. – Edward riu e Bella bufou

- Eu não to passando mal Dr Cullen – ela resmungou

- Eu só vou medir a sua temperatura Bells. Além do mais, você não queria dormir na sala, certo?

- Eu não precisaria, eu iria dormir no quarto da Alice...

Edward riu.

- Como se eu fosse deixar B.

- Oie?

- Você vai dormir comigo essa noite Isabella. – Edward disse maroto, fazendo Bella arrepiar-se novamente

"Droga de voz sedutora! Droga de chuva! Droga de... Edward!"


	5. 5

**Te entender, te ouvir  
E quando tiver cansada  
Cantar pra você dormir.**

Edward colocou Bella sobre sua cama em seu quarto e mediu sua temperatura. 39 °C.

- Eu disse que você estava quente Bells!

- Eu não me sinto quente, muito pelo contrário, estou com frio... e com sono! – ela reclamou cobrindo-se

- Bella, você ta ardendo em febre!

Edward foi até o banheiro e molhou a toalha de rosto com água fria, em seguida voltou ao quarto e umedeceu o rosto de Bella, que já havia adormecido. Ele permaneceu ao seu lado ao longo da noite, molhando seu rosto para diminuir a temperatura de seu corpo.

- Edward? – uma voz rouca o chamou e ele abriu seus olhos

Edward esperou que Bella abrisse seus olhos, mas ela não o fez. Ele riu lembrando-se do hábito de Bella, que falava enquanto dormia. Ele acariciou seu rosto, agora menos quente e Bella segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

- Eu te amo Ed... Mais do que você imagina.

Edward olhou a face serena de Bella, analisando seus traços delicados e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás. Ele encostou seu rosto no de Bella e ficou de olhos fechados por alguns minutos. Já fazia horas que Bella estava dormindo, oque preocupava Edward, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Ela espirrou novamente e ele abriu os olhos, suspirando.

- Quando eu for um médico formado, você não vai passar mal nenhum dia da sua vida Bells, te prometo.

Uma brisa fria passou pelo quarto quando o sol já aparecia no horizonte e Edward levantou-se para fechar a janela, sentando depois no chão, ao lado da cama. Ele encostou a cabeça na cama e segurou a mão de Bella novamente; tempo depois, Edward sentiu carinhos em sua mão.

- Atchin!

Ele ergue seu olhar cansado para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Bella, que sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia Ed, desculpe te acordar...

- Eu nem dormi, haha! – Edward riu

- GOSH! COMO VOCÊ NÃO DORMIU?

- Isso não importa... Sente-se melhor? Ta com frio ainda?

- Frio não... Vo-você ficou cuidando de mim?

Edward confirmou balançando a cabeça e Bella corou, oque o fez rir.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha... É só me ouvir!

- Ah sim... "Vamos ficar na chuva, haha" – ela o imitou e Edward fechou a cara

- É assim que você me agradece, é?

Bella sorriu e pediu desculpas, beijando sua bochecha.

- Parou de chover! – ela comentou sorridente ao olhar pela janela – E eu estou com fome Ed!

- Eu vou fazer o nosso café da manhã... - Edward se levantou do chão

- Você dormiu no chão Edward???

- Dormi ué – ele deu de ombros – Você se meche demais enquanto dorme... E fala também.

- Eu falei? – Bella perguntou desesperada, fazendo Edward rir – Oque eu falei?

- Ahm... "Edward", "Edward" e "Edward". – ele a imitou

Bella corou.

- Não precisa envergonhar-se, eu sei que você me ama B. – Edward riu e beijou a testa de Bella antes de seguir para a cozinha

*

Bella tomou um banho quente e vestiu um moleton que Edward havia separado para ela. Quando ela chegou a cozinha Edward preparava torradas e observava o tempo nebuloso pela janela. Bella envolveu seus braços na cintura de Edward e beijou seu ombro, ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, encostando-a com a de Bella, que riu.

- Ta bem agasalhada né?

- Sim papai. – Bella rolou os olhos e se sentou a mesa com Edward

- Você ta sentando alguma coisa Bells?

- Nããão, eu estou bem Ed... Prometo que, caso eu me sinta mal, eu te aviso ok?

Ele concordou e eles continuaram tomando o café-da-manhã.

- A Rose chega hoje! – Bella lembrou-se afundando na cadeira em que estava sentada

- Sim... – Edward tomou um gole de suco – Qual o problema?

- Ahm... Ela estará impecavelmente linda e eu vestida em moletons largos e descabelada?

Edward gargalhou.

- Eu te acho muito sexy assim Bells...

- Cale-se! – Bella jogou um pedaço de torrada em Edward

- Mas enfim, qual é o problema com Rosalie chegar hoje?

- Ela terá mais um motivo pra me achar uma pé-rapada aproveitadora dos Cullen.. E ela nunca foi com a minha cara!

- As únicas caras que ela suporta nessa vida são a de Emmett e a dela mesma, não se sinta mal B.

- Mesmo assim! – Bella choramingou

- Eu ainda te acho mais bela, minha Bella. – Edward beijou a testa de Bella e a puxou consigo para a sala

- Oque a gente vai fazer? – ela perguntou sentando no sofá para Edward deitar em seu colo

- Rodar os canais da tv até achar alguma coisa interessante ué.

- Que tédio! – Bella reclamou

- "P.S. I Love You!" – Edward exclamou parando de mudar de canais

- Oquê, agora você gosta de filmes românticos?- ela riu, mexendo nos cabelos acobreados de Edward

- Não, ainda os acho melosos demais... – ele fez uma careta – Mas eu sei que você gosta.

- Não desse... – Bella murmurou triste

- Aconteceu algo? – Edward levantou-se, olhando preocupado pra Bella

- Não, nada demais...

- Isabella Marie Swan.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas e Edward a abraçou.

- Você ainda gosta dele não é? – ele perguntou receoso

- Não! Eu sinto ódio dele, nada mais que isso... E raiva de mim mesma, por ter sido tão idiota e... e...

- Bella, não se culpe por isso.

- Mas dói Edward. – Bella soluçou

- Eu imagino o quanto Bells, mas você é forte e muito melhor do que ele. Não pode dar a ele o gostinho de te ver triste e muito menos desperdiçar suas lágrimas com aquele... otário. – Edward enxugou o rosto de Bella e beijou sua testa – Agora, me prometa que você vai ficar bem.

- Eu prometo. Enquanto você estiver aqui, eu vou estar bem...

Bella beijou a bochecha de Edward e aconchegou-se em seus braços novamente, sussurrando um _obrigada_.

- Que horas eles chegam? – Bella perguntou deitando-se no sofá

- Na hora do almoço, provavelmente...

- E agora são?

- 9:30hrs – Edward respondeu, deitando de frente com Bella – E eu estou com sono...

- É, você precisa dormir... – ela disse acariciando seu rosto

- Você também parece cansada Bells. Rosalie vai notar isso... – ele falou rindo da careta de Bella

- Boa noite então!

- Boa noite pequena... – Edward puxou Bella pra perto de seu corpo e ela repousou seu rosto no pescoço dele – Sonhe comigo...

Ele começou a cantar uma melodia suave e logo os dois adormeceram.

-----

OIEEE! Bom, antes de tudo, obg a todos vocês quem lêem e comentam, e aos que não comentam tbm, mas que adicionam a fic como uma de suas favoritas. Eu fico feliz por saber que vocês gostam :) Anyway, como vocês estão lindinhos e lindinhas? :D Aliás, que frio é esse? :O To passando o dia inteirinho debaixo do edredon ou com muitas blusas ehoiaheioa  
Enfim, espero que estejam gostando e continuem acompanhando a fic, que já já acaba }:  
BEEEEEEIJOS

PS: eu tô sem net em casa, então já peço desculpas caso eu demore pra postar.


	6. 6

- CHEGAAAAAMOS! – Alice gritou alegremente ao entrar na casa, onde o único som audível era o da televisão ligada na sala

- Jazz, eu aposto que o _little Ed_ e a Bells tiveram um lance enquanto estavam sozinhos! – Emmett riu enquanto entrava em casa carregando as malas da namorada, Rosalie

- Eu aposto que não aconteceu nada, como sempre... – Jasper disse entediado

- Até que seria legal, meu priminho namorando a Bella! – os olhos de Alice brilharam e ela foi para a sala de mãos dadas com o namorado, Jasper

Alice e Jasper entraram na sala e viram Edward e Bella dormindo abraçados no sofá.

- Ah, eu sabia! – Alice vibrou abraçando o namorado, que riu – Agora nós vamos poder ter encontros de casais!

- Mas nós já fazemos isso irmãzinha... – Emmett comentou entrando na sala com Rose, que olhou para a cena no sofá e começou a rir – Oque foi amorzinho?

- Desde quando o Edward tem um caso com... ela? – Rose apontou para Bella com desdém

- O que foi Rose, ta com inveja da B. porque o Ed te rejeitou é? – Alice provocou, recebendo um olhar raivoso de Rose

- Isso é passado Alice, agora a Rose está comigo! – Emmett deu um selinho na namorada e beliscou a irmã – Agora ta na hora do casal acordar né?

- Emm, deixe-os em paz! – Alice brigou

- Jazz, ta afim de me ajudar? – Emmett sorriu maroto pegando algumas almofadas no chão

- Não, obrigado. – Jasper recusou, sob ameaça de Alice – Além do que, eu já ganhei a aposta.

Emmett balançou os ombros e começou a jogar almofadas em cima de Edward e Bella.

- WTH!!!

Bella rolou no sofá e acabou derrubando Edward no chão e caindo sobre ele.

- BOM DIAAAAAAA CASAL! – Emmett gritou animado, jogando uma ultima almofada nos dois

Os dois permaneceram alguns minutos no chão. "Me diz que isso é um pesadelo, por favor...", Bella sussurrou no ouvido de Edward que riu e beijou o pescoço dela, levantando em seguida.

- Bom dia... – Edward bocejou levantando Bella

- E nó-nós não somos um casal Emmett! – ela resmungou envergonhada

- Não somos?! – Edward perguntou decepcionado, fazendo Bella olhá-lo confusa

- Er... somos. Um ca-casal de amigos!

- Uhum, amizade muito colorida essa a de vocês dois.. – Emmett provocou rindo

- Edward, olha o seu primo! – Bella choramingou

- Oque você quer que eu faça Bella? Ele não está nem mentindo!

- GR! Eu preciso ir embora! – Bella saiu nervosa da casa

- E ela vai a pé? – Emmett gargalhou e Edward foi atrás de Bella

- BELLS, ESPERA!

Bella parou a alguns metros da casa e logo Edward a alcançou.

- Pretende andar 5kms sozinha?

- Se for preciso pra fugir do seu primo... – ela resmungou

- Eu te levo...

Edward segurou a mão de Bella e a puxou até a garagem, de onde saíram no volvo prateado dele.

*

- Obrigada por me trazer e tchau.

Bella desceu do carro e seguiu o caminho molhado até a porta de sua casa, quando Edward a alcançou.

- Ahm... Quer que eu te busque amanhã?

- Não precisa Edward, eu tenho um carro. Além do mais, você não gosta de companhia no primeiro dia de aula lembra?

- Um pseudo-carro Bells. E... Não é bem o meu primeiro dia de aula eu Forks.

Edward sorriu torto e Bella bufou abrindo a porta.

- Er... Charlie não está em casa. – ele comentou, reparando que a viatura do chefe de policia de Forks não estava em seu lugar típico

- Sim, e daí? – ela deu de ombros entrando em casa com Edward a seguindo depois de fechar a porta

- E você vai ficar sozinha.

- Yep.

Edward a olhou, preocupado.

- Não acho uma boa idéia B.

- Como se eu fosse morrer ao ficar sozinha Edward... – Bella rolou os olhos subindo até seu quarto

- Desastrada do jeito que você é.

Bella tropeçou na barra da calça de moleton de Edward, que vestia desde o dia anterior, e caiu no ultimo degrau da escada, machucando levemente a mão que começou a sangrar.

- Viu oque eu disse? – Edward resmungou ajudando Bella a se levantar

- Nem foi nada Ed. – ela foi ate o banheiro lavar sua mão – Além do mais, você não precisa ficar de babá pra mim.

Edward fez uma careta e beijou a testa de Bella.

- Charlie está chegando... Qualquer coisa, me liga ok?

- Sim senhor!

Edward desceu as escadas e encontrou Charlie na porta, eles se cumprimentaram e, enquanto Edward seguia para casa, Charlie subiu atrás de Bella.

- Pai! – ela sorriu o abraçando

- Ei criança, você está bem?

- Estou... – ela colocou um band-aid na mão e sorriu novamente para Charlie

- Machucou-se novamente? – ele perguntou reparando na mão com o band-aid

- Nada demais... – Bella balançou os ombros indiferentemente seguindo para o quarto

- Bells, de quem são essas roupas? – Charlie perguntou seguindo a filha

- Ah, do Edward... Nó-nós tomamos chuva ontem e eu não tinha roupas secas e ele me emprestou as dele e ele cuidou de mim a noite porque eu não estava bem e nós dormimos no sofá e...

- Ei, respire filha! – Charlie riu e Bella respirou fundo se jogando na cama – Aliás, se um dia vocês dois namorarem, eu não ficaria surpreso.

Charlie saiu do quarto deixando Bella sozinha para fazer seus deveres e tomar um banho. Ao sair do banho quente, Bella vestiu um pijama velho, dobrou a roupa que Edward havia lhe emprestado e a guardou em seu guarda-roupa. Em seguida, desceu para preparar o jantar de Charlie, com quem trocou algumas palavras enquanto comiam, e depois voltou para o quarto, correndo para atender seu celular.

- Baby B!!!

- Hey Al..

- Adivinha que dia é amanhã? – Alice perguntou animada pelo celular

- Ahm.. Segunda feira? – Bella perguntou incerta, tentando recordar se havia alguma ocasião importante no dia seguinte

- Exato! E que dia do mês será?

- Ahm... 6 de Setembro?

- ISSO! Faltam 8 dias, contando hoje, pro seu aniversário! – Alice vibrou

_- Você fica mais empolgada que a aniversariante Alice! _– Edward resmungou ao fundo, fazendo Bella rir

- E sabe oque aniversários significam B.?

- Festas Alice? – Bella perguntou indiferente

- É por isso que você é minha melhor amiga Isabella Swan!

- É, eu também te amo fadinha... – Bella riu – Mas eu não quero festa Alice

- AAAAH!

- Eu não estou no melhor clima pra festas Al...

- Por isso mesmo, eu vou te animar com a festa!

Bella podia imaginar os olhos de Alice brilhando com a possibilidade de fazer uma festa em seu aniversário e riu da cena.

- Obrigada Alice, mas esse ano não...

- Sua estraga prazeres! – Alice resmungou – Posso te dar um presente pelo menos?

- Alice, você não tem jeito... – Bella suspirou – Desde que não gaste horrores comigo...

- AH! Você vai adorar Bella, já sei exatamente oque te dar!

Alice continuou tagarelando por quase duas horas, quando Esme a chamou para jantar. Assim que desligou o celular, Bella adormeceu.

-----

Oi amoooores! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu estou feliz, apesar da recuperação D: Mas bora lá recuperar as notas né :/ Ah! Obrigada por todas vocês que comentam, eu fico muuuuuito feliz. Eu só não tenho muito tempo pra responder, desculpem :/ Obrigada a Serena Cullen, Paah Mary Von Black, Angel Cullen McFellou, Mari., Natthy, Mandy Parra, Lari Cullen, Lily A. Cullen, jeje2786, Lolitta, Kah Reche, Elise Garcia, Dark Yuuki e a todos que lêem e favoritam. Enfim... Ah! Não se desesperem!!! HIOEHAOIH A fic vai demorar um pouquinho ainda pra acabar HM Na verdade, é uma _songfic_, mas quem sabe eu não faça uma continuação? HOIEHAOI É isso babies.

BEEEEEEEEIJOS


	7. 7

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

- Eu sou inocente de qualquer acusação Alice, eu juro! – Bella largou o livro que lia sobre o capô de sua Chevy e ergueu as mãos em sinal de inocência

- Como assim você vai passar a noite do seu aniversário comendo macarrão gosmento com Charlie? – Alice perguntou indignada caminhando até Bella

- Ué, oque mais eu posso fazer? – Bella deu de ombros

- Podia me deixar fazer uma festa, ainda dá tempo! – os olhos da morena de cabelos curtos e espetadinhos brilharam

- Alguém já te disse que você é irritantemente teimosa priminha? – Edward se aproximou rindo e abraçou Bella – Animada pra amanhã?

Bella o olhou com uma expressão entediada que fez ele rir e Alice bufar.

- Você é absurda Bella! – Alice choramingou – Eu vou ficar com o meu namorado enquanto ele não volta pra Seattle que eu ganho mais, rum.

Alice saiu andando graciosamente, ainda que brava, até o namorado que a esperava encostado no Porshe amarelo dela, tal qual Emmett e Rose, que também voltariam para Seattle, uma vez que o ano letivo da universidade ainda não havia terminado.

- Então... A gente vai fazer oque amanhã a noite Bells? – Edward perguntou folhando o livro que Bella lia até Alice chegar

- Eu vou ficar em casa com Charlie, e você?

- Você estava falando sério? – ele perguntou divertido e Bella confirmou – Ah, qualé! Nós sempre fazemos algo no seu aniversário, desde... desde...

- Sempre... – Bella completou rindo

- Então! Nós não podemos quebrar o ritual de sempre B. – Edward deu um soco de leve no ombro de Bella, fazendo-a rir – Que tal se nós formos no cinema e depois comermos no se restaurante favorito?

- E se for só o restaurante? – ela fez uma careta, hesitante

- Combinado! Seu aniversário de 18 anos vai ser ótimo, pequena! – ele comentou animado

- Uh, eu mal posso esperar...

*

- Bella, você está pronta? – Charlie gritou ao pé da escada – Edward já está te esperando.

Bella terminou de vestir seu All Star, pegou o casaco pendurado na cadeira e desceu as escadas correndo.

- Você vai jantar de jeans e All Star Bells? – ele indagou ao vê-la entrar na sala

- Qual é o problema? – ela perguntou assustada olhando para suas roupas

- Bella Swan, é seu aniversário! Eu me arrumei pra sair contigo, faça o mesmo! – Edward fingiu tom autoritário

Bella então reparou em Edward, que vestia um jeans desbotado, um sneaker claro que combinava com a blusa de lã creme que ele usava por baixo de uma grossa jaqueta preta e que definia seu corpo, que apesar de ser menos musculoso do que de seu primo, fazia-o ser desejado por grande parte das _seniors_ do Forks High School.

- Ahm... Você...

- Criança, vá se trocar enquanto Edward e eu terminamos de ver esse jogo. – Charlie disse ligando a tv em seu canal de esportes predileto e sentando-se no sofá

Bella subiu até seu quarto correndo e jogou parte das roupas que estavam em seu guarda-roupa sobre sua cama.

"Ok Swan, você tem que se esforçar pra ficar decente perto do Sr. Perfeito Cullen", Bella pensou nervosa.

Depois de meia hora ela optou por uma saia xadrez, que batia no meio de suas coxas, cobertas por uma meia fina preta, uma blusinha branca básica, um par de _ankleboots _pretas e um sobretudo preto. Bella deixou os cabelos soltos e passou uma leve maquiagem, ressaltando principalmente seu olhar, contornado pelo lápis preto. Ela se olhou no espelho e respirou fundo, em seguida voltou para a sala.

- Hey, estou pronta!

- Que demora criança... – Charlie se levantou, assim como Edward

- UAU! Bella, você está... maravilhosa! – Edward disse boquiaberto, beijando a testa de Bella, que corou – Então... Vamos?

Bella enlaçou seu braço no de Edward e eles seguiram no carro dele para o restaurante italiano de Forks.

*

**Te colocar sobre as minhas asas  
Te apresentar as estrelas do meu céu  
Passar em Saturno e roubar o seu mais lindo anel**

- Edward, obrigada pelo jantar. Estava realmente... maravilhoso! – Bella sorriu sincera – Ahm... Eu vou ao banheiro esta bem?

- Claro. – Edward se levantou, como Bella – Enquanto isso eu vou pagar a conta e...

- Ah! Quanto foi a minha parte? – Bella interrompeu abrindo sua bolsa

- Não foi nada... O jantar foi meu presente. - ele sorriu torto

Bella foi para o banheiro e ao sair não avistou Edward em lugar algum dentro do restaurante.

- Com licença, o senhor sabe me informar para onde o rapaz alto, com cabelos desarrumados e olhos verdes que estava comigo foi?

Um garçom mal afeiçoado a olhou e apontou a saída, sem dizer ao menos uma palavra. Bella saiu do restaurante xingando-o mentalmente até que se deparou com Edward. Ele estava de costas, observando o céu e sorrindo.

"Como eu resisto a isso?", Bella perguntou a si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Ah, eu não resisto!"

Ela correu e pulou nas costas de Edward, que riu.

- Porque eu já sabia que você faria isso? – ele perguntou, segurando-a

- Porque... Eu não fui discreta? – Bella perguntou, encostando seu queixo no ombro de Edward

- Você nunca é discreta, se isso lhe serve de consolo...

- Não serve de consolo.

Edward riu silenciosamente e começou a andar em direção a praça que ficava em frente ao restaurante.

- Não vamos embora?

- Não... A noite só está começando Bells! – ele a colocou no chão e segurou sua mão – Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa...

Ele a puxou delicadamente pela praça, até chegarem a um gramado onde se sentaram.

- Então... Oque você queria me mostrar? – Bella perguntou ansiosa

- Quero que você conheça meus pais... – Edward comentou, deitando-se; Bella fez o mesmo

- Mas eles...

- Eles são estrelas há 18 anos Bella.

- Por isso que você observa tanto o céu... – Bella comentou – Oi tia Elizabeth, tio Edward!

Edward riu e segurou a mão de Bella.

- Eles gostariam de ter te conhecido...

- E eu seria honrada de conhecê-los...

Os dois permaneceram deitados em silêncio, observando as estrelas, quando uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu.

- Faz um pedido Edward, rápido! – Bella falou animada o olhando

- Mas hoje é seu aniversário Bells...

- E eu não quero mais nada... Faça você um pedido. Oque você mais quer nesse momento Ed?

- Você. – Edward disse olhando Bella, ela corou

- Ahm... eu...

- Quer dizer você... estar com você e... e... – Edward tentou se corrigir, nervoso

- Eu entendi... – Bella o acalmou rindo

- É.. eu... eu ainda tenho um presente pra você.

- Presente? – Bella sentou-se

- Isso... E ele combina com o colar que eu te dei. – Edward sorriu, sentando e tirando um caixinha do bolso de sua jaqueta

- Oh Edward, não precisava, sério!

Ele abriu a pequena caixinha, revelando um lindo anel prateado com brilhantes cravados. Edward tirou o anel da caixinha e, segurando a mão de Bella, o colocou em seu dedo.

- É lindo, de verdade... Obrigada! – Bella o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha

- Não tem que me agradecer...

Edward beijou o nariz de Bella, oque a fez rir.

- Agora vamos?

- Embora? – ela perguntou enquanto Edward a levantava

- Não... Como eu disse, a noite só esta começando!

-----

É, eu voltei HEOIHAIO Bom, eu provavelmente não poderei entrar mais essa semana, já que quinta eu vou viajar e volto só domingo.. Por isso, estou adiantando um pouquinho mais da história pra vocês :P HOIEHAIO Espero que gostem e obg por lerem amores :D

KISSEEEEEEEES


	8. 8

- Edward, porque nós estamos indo pra sua casa? – Bella perguntou ressabiada

- Alice tem uma... surpresinha pra você Bells.

Edward olhou para Bella sorrindo e a expressão no rosto dela tornou-se de pânico.

- Ah nãããããão! Edward, não não não! – Bella o olhou suplicante – Independente do que sua priminha tenha inventado, não me faça ser parte disso.

- Eu não posso te ajudar com isso B., caso contrário serei um homem morto.

- Não se preocupe, se Alice não te matar eu o faço! – Bella sorriu irônica e cruzou os braços

Edward desviou sua atenção da estrada por um instante e mordeu a bochecha de Bella, que o olhou brava.

- Você fica lindinha emburrada sabia?

- E você é um idiota sabia? E... E eu preciso conversar com Alice, muito sério!

- Ah Bella, qual é? Você tem que se divertir e...

- Desculpe se a minha concepção de diversão não se adéqua a sua!

Agora os dois se aproximavam da casa do Cullen e a musica já podia ser ouvida.

- Bella, deixe de ser dramática... Alice só não quer que você se arrependa depois, por não ter comemorado seu aniversário, não brigue com ela ok? – Edward fez a curva para entrar no terreno gigantesco de sua família – Eu prometo que te levo embora quando você estiver cansada de tudo ta?

- Vamos embora então? – Bella sorriu e Edward gargalhou, negando

Edward seguiu pelo jardim, lotado de carros estacionados, e entrou na garagem da casa, onde Alice a esperava saltitante.

- OIIIII FRIEND! – ela sorriu abraçando Bella assim que ela saiu do volvo de Edward

- Bom, é... Eu vou subir pra me trocar.

Bella já ia dizer que Edward estava ótimo, mas Alice interveio, falando que, como Bella, ele deveria se trocar. Assim que Edward saiu da garagem, Alice entregou uma caixa grande a Bella, dizendo que era presente de Charlie. Bella abriu a caixa empolgada, mas o sorriso se desfez assim que ela viu um tecido embrulhado em papel de seda. Ela puxou o tecido preto brilhante, revelando um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia com um laço na altura da cintura. (http: .com/ip/I/ yhst-32854445011678_ 2058_653936)

- Oque você achou? – os olhos de Alice brilharam e Bella sorriu

- Que você convidou muita gente pra... isso – Bella fez uma careta

- Bella, você não pode deixar seus 18 anos passar em branco! Agora vá trocar de roupa!

- Mas essa está boa Al...

- Está, mas para ir em um jantar romântico com o meu primo e não pra sua festa. Você tem que parecer uma diva!!!

Bella rolou os olhos e foi se trocar. Assim que saiu, Alice a maquiou e ajeitou seu cabelo, para que os largos cachos se destacassem. Depois, Alice a levou até a um espelho para que ela visse como estava e foi então que Bella reparou em Alice, que usava um vestido verde, também tomara-que-caia, e aberto nas costas. (http: .com/ip/I/ yhst-32854445011678_ 2057_31798192)

- Jasper está aqui? – Bella perguntou, reparando no suspiro apaixonado de Alice ao mexer na aliança de compromisso que a amiga usava

- Sim! – Alice respondeu radiante – Porque?

- Ele não te deixaria usar esse vestido se ele não estivesse aqui – Bella riu, e alguém bateu na porta

- Ei, voltei!

Edward abriu a porta e ficou boquiaberto ao ver o reflexo de Bella no espelho.

- Vo-você está... maravilhosa Bells... – ele passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso

- Obrigada – Bella corou, com o coração acelerado

- Vamos B.? – Alice vibrou

- Ahm... Eu sou entrar pela porta da garagem? – Bella perguntou divertida, fazendo Edward rir

- Nããão, Edward vai te levar até segundo andar e você fará um belíssima entrada pela escadaria e todos vão ficar admirados!

- Alguém já te disse que você é muito geniosa priminha?

- Já, mas eu considero isso um elogio – Alice sorriu – Agora Edward, leve a Bella até lá em cima e depois desça e a espere no pé da escada.

- Porque ele irá me esperar? – Bella perguntou intrigada

- Porque você tem o incrível dom de tropeçar, cair ou coisas do tipo... Edward estará ao pé da escada para garantir que isso não aconteça! Agora vão logo, eu vou encontrar o Jazz...

Alice sumiu pela porta da garagem que levava a sala de onde vinha a musica aula. Edward segurou a mão de Bella e, em silêncio, seguiu com ela, sem que ninguém os visse, até o segundo andar.

- Agora é com você, arrasa minha Bella! – Edward beijou a testa de Bella e desceu as escadas

Bella respirou fundo e fez uma careta ao se olha em um espelho no corredor novamente.

"Concentre-se Bella; não tropece, não caia e não estrague tudo", ela disse a si mesma caminho até as escadas sem ninguém percebê-la. Assim que Bella apareceu no primeiro degrau, uma luz a iluminou e uma batida do Justin Timberlake que ela já conhecia começou a tomar. Bella engoliu seco e tentou estampar seu melhor sorriso em seu rosto, ela olhou para o pé da escada, onde Edward a esperava com seu sorriso torto perfeito.  
Bella respirou fundo e começou a descer as escadas.

Todos na sala pararam para observá-la e ela desceu os degraus apreensiva. Quase nos últimos degraus, Edward estendeu sua mão sorrindo e Bella a segurou.

- Você não vai mais fazer entradas assim, a não ser que eu possa bater em cada cara que ficou babando por você... – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella enquanto eles andavam em direção a Alice, que estava sorridente no meio da sala

Bella corou e, assim que alcançou Alice, a abraçou. Alice a afastou sorrindo e murmurou um "espero que saiba dançar música lenta" empurrando Bella para Edward. _A Beautiful Mess_, de Jason Mraz, começou a tocar e Bella olhou para Edward que mordia o lábio inferior, nervoso.

- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou sorrindo

- Eu não tenho outra escolha né? – Bella sorriu, se aproximando de Edward e enlaçando seus braços ao redor de pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele repousou suas mãos na cintura dela

As pessoas na sala abriram espaço, liberando um circulo no meio do ambiente para Bella e Edward dançaram.

- Bella? – ela levantou o rosto para olhar Edward

- Fala...

- Eu te amo, muito.

- Eu também Edward, eu também.... – suspirou Bella, encostando se queixo no ombro de Edward e deixando que ele apoiasse sua cabeça na dela, enquanto eles dançavam a lenta melodia

------

Então, deu tempo de postar mais um pouquinho :D HOEHAIOHEO O próximo capitulo está lindo, garanto *-* Bom, pelo menos eu acho né heioahoiehaoi Obg por lerem amores


	9. 9

As palmas após a dança de Edward e Bella foram seguidas por diversos abraços e felicitações. Bella foi constantemente arrastada e puxada pela sala, até que Alice a puxou para um abraço.

- Você arrasou Beeeeeella! – ela vibrou beijando demoradamente a bochecha da amiga

- Obrigada Al... – Bella agradeceu timidamente e abraçou Jasper

- Achei que não te largariam mais sabia? – Edward perguntou envolvendo a cintura de Bella com seu braço

- Eu também não... – ela confessou divertida

- Quer dançar? – ele sorriu

- Fazer uma entrada triunfal, dançar contigo e sem simpática com gente que eu nunca vi na vida já não tornam esse dia cansativo demais? - Bella fez uma careta

- Não! – Edward riu – Porque é o seu dia...

Ele a puxou pro centro da sala, onde os convidados dançavam animadamente e logo os dois se empolgaram, assim como Alice e Jasper que dançavam próximos a eles.  
De repente Bella parou de dançar. Edward a olhou preocupado e murmurou um "oque está acontecendo?", obtendo como resposta um "nada" abafado pela música alta. Ele a puxou para os seus braços e em seguida olhou para a direção que Bella olhava até então e percebeu oque estava acontecendo. Jacob Black estava parado na porta de entrada, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Porque você o convidou Alice? – Edward rosnou, ainda envolvendo Bella protetoramente

- Eu não o convidei Ed... – ela se defendeu sendo abraçada por Jasper

- Bella, não o deixe estragar a sua festa. Se ele sentir que você assustada, apreensiva, ele vai ter conseguido oque pretendia... – Jasper disse calmamente, alternando seu olhar entre Bella e Jacob, que agora adentrava a sala em direção a eles

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha nenhum minuto ok? – Edward murmurou, beijando a testa de Bella

Jacob se aproximou com mais dois, quase tão grandes quanto ele, e no meio da musica alta, fez-se audível para os que estavam próximos.

- Ora, Isabella Swan. – ele cumprimentou

- Black – Bella disse encarando-o

- Sabe, eu senti sua falta minha bonitinha... – Jacob mexeu no cabelo de Bella

- Eu não sou sua Jacob! – ela esquivou-se com raiva

- Mas já foi e, eu preciso admitir, você é incrível Bellinha, se é que você me entende... – Jacob riu cinicamente

Edward rosnou ao lado de Bella prestes a ir pra cima de Jacob, mas Bella o deteve murmurando um "ele não vale a pena Edward, por favor". Ele assentiu e observou receoso Bella livrar-se de seus braços e se aproximar de Jacob.

- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim Black, ou eu não respondo por mim.

E dizendo isso ela virou as costas e puxou Edward consigo.

- Você está bem... com tudo isso? – Edward perguntou preocupado

- Sim... Enquanto você estiver aqui, eu estarei bem... – ela sorriu

*

- Ahm, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Bella disse se levantando do sofá onde ela estava conversando animadamente com Edward, Angela e Ben há algum tempo

- Eu vou com você. – Edward levantou prontamente, fazendo Bella rir

- Ed, eu agradeço mas... seria estranho você ir comigo ao banheiro. – ela fez uma careta

- Mas e o...

- Edward... – Bella o interrompeu – Qualquer coisa eu dou um grito ok?

- Como se fosse fácil de ouvir Bells. – ele rolou os olhos, parecendo óbvio

"Eu posso chamar a Alice", Edward sugeriu mas Bella fez questão de impedi-lo, já que a amiga dançava com o namorado. Ela tratou de acalmar Edward, que fez questão de acompanhá-la até as escadas, sempre tentando encontrar indícios de Jacob pelo ambiente para manter Bella longe dele.

- A barra tá limpa guarda-costas, posso ir? – Bella deu um pulinho – Eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro!

Edward riu e beijou a testa de Bella, antes dela subir correndo as escadas até o banheiro mais próximo, sem incrivelmente cair. Ele ficou no mesmo lugar, esperando-a voltar.

*

- Jacob, tem tanta mulher aqui, porque você ainda corre atrás da Swan? – Quil perguntou enquanto o primeiro acompanhava Bella e Edward andando pela sala

- Motivos pessoais. – Jacob respondeu seco olhando o amigo e em seguida para algumas garotas que os olhavam e sorriam – Além do mais, está na hora de um... _remember_ entre nós dois.

- Jacob, você não vai se meter em confusão não é? – Embry perguntou, temendo ser expulso da festa antes do que gostaria

- Claro que não... Só vou fazer proveito do que já foi meu. – Jacob sorriu maliciosamente sumindo entre as pessoas da sala

*

Bella chegou sua maquiagem no espelho pela ultima vez e saiu do banheiro arrumando a saia do vestido. Ela já conhecia a casa dos Cullen tão bem quanto sua própria e seguiu pelo corredor pouco iluminado até as escadas, mas no caminho Bella trombou em algo que a fez cair no chão.

- Droga! – ela resmungou passando a mão no cotovelo que havia se chocado no chão com a queda – Eu não me lembro de nenhum móvel nesse corredor...

- É por que não tem nenhum móvel nesse corredor... – uma voz familiar para Bella falou, fazendo recuar no chão enquanto ela ouvia passos em sua direção

- Me deixe em paz! – ela vociferou com ódio

- Ou oque Swan? Vai pedir pro seu papaizinho me prender ou pro seu amiguinho Edward me bater? – ele riu, levantando Bella a força e consequentemente machucando seus braços – Está na hora de nós termos uma conversinha, bonitinha...

-----

Oi amorzinhos :D Então, ainda estou na minha vó mas eu consegui internet aqui, clandestinamente HIOEHAIO Então, uau, mais um capitulo. Obg pelas reviews e espero que estejam gostando :) BEEEEEEEEIJOS BABIES


	10. 10

Jacob puxou Bella sem qualquer cuidado para o final do corredor, abrindo a ultima porta.

- Jacob, me deixe em paz! – ela rosnou assim que ele a empurrou quarto adentro

Bella então percebeu que aquele era o quarto de Edward, com seus livros e discos organizados nas estantes fixadas nas paredes azuis escuro e um piano majestoso próximo a parede de vidro com vista para o quintal. Jacob prendeu Bella contra parede e segurou seu rosto com força, obrigando ela a olhá-lo.

- Sabe, eu acho que você ta afim de um _remember _bonitinha.

- Nunca! – ela disse acidamente - Eu tenho nojo de você Jacob!

- Sabe... – ele continuou, ignorando o comentário de Bella – Eu fiquei curioso pra saber como você não responderia por si caso eu te tocasse...

Jacob aproximou seu corpo de Bella, pressionando-a na parede de vidro, oposta a parede da prota, e segurou fortemente uma das mãos dela sobre sua cabeça enquanto puxava lentamente os cabelos dela, fazendo com que seu colo ficasse amostra. Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Bella e ela tentou se soltar inutilmente, oque fez Jacob rir.

- Bells, você está tão linda hoje...

- Não me chame de _Bells_ Black. – Bella vociferou afastando-o

- Porque, quem te chama assim? – Jacob perguntou sem obter resposta – É o Cullen não é? O seu amor secreto!

- Cala boca Black! Você não tem direito de falar do Edward, seu sujo! – Bella cuspiu as palavras, tentando sair do quarto, sem sucesso

- Sua vadia! Você sempre o amou! – Jacob deu um tapa no rosto de Bella, fazendo com que as lágrimas, contidas até então, escorressem por seu rosto

Bella permaneceu parada, com a mão no rosto que ardia. Jacob se aproximou novamente prendendo-a.

- Princesa, se você colaborar comigo, esta noite será tão prazerosa quanto a que nós tivemos há três meses. – ele disse beijando o pescoço de Bella, que reagiu chutando-o e fazendo-o cair no chão

Bella tentou atravessar o quarto para fugir mas Jacob, ainda no chão, segurou seu pé, fazendo-a cair. Ele imediatamente a levantou e a jogou ferozmente sobre a cama.

- Eu tentei ser gentil Swan.

Jacob pôs-se sobre Bella, colocando cada perna de um lado do quadril dela e segurando suas mãos firmemente. Ela começou a gritar e debater-se na cama enquanto Jacob beijava seu colo. "Está gostando né bonitinha, pode admitir", ele riu beijando o maxilar de Bella e depois seguindo para seus lábios em um beijo urgente que foi interrompido pela mordida que Bella deu no lábio inferior de Jacob, que correu para o banheiro do quarto ver o ferimento no espelho. Bella tentou levantar e correr quarto a fora mas Jacob a impediu.

- Ok, eu estou cansando Isabella! – ele segurou Bella e a empurrou novamente contra a parede

Jacob levantou o vestido de Bella e começou a passar suas mãos pela coxa dela, que começou a gritar por socorro. Ele mordeu o braço dela, que deu um grito alto e começou a socá-lo, sem surtir menor efeito.

*

Bella estava demorando demais e Edward já estava nervoso, olhando o relógio constantemente. 20 minutos se passaram e nada de Bella aparecer no topo das escadas com um sorriso bobo no rosto e preocupando-se para não tropeçar nos próprios pés. Edward riu de seu pensamento e respirou fundo, olhando ao seu redor. Ninguém, além dele, havia reparado na ausência de Bella. "Bando de aproveitadores", ele resmungou para si mesmo e começou a subir as escadas. Ele traçou o caminho escuro até o banheiro e bateu na porta duas vezes, obtendo nenhuma resposta. Ele bateu novamente e abriu a porta, deparando-se com um casal fogoso sobre a pia do banheiro. Envergonhado, ele pediu desculpas e fechou a porta. "Bella, onde você se enfiou?", Edward questionou-se preocupado encostando na parede e fechando os olhos. Ele suspirou e virou-se para descer as escadas quando ouviu, mesmo com a musica alta, um grito.

*

- JACOB, PARA! – Bella gritava, implorando

- Calada Bella! – ele rosnou, puxando o zíper do vestido de Bella e despindo-a, deixando ela somente de sutiã e um shorts preto que usava por baixo do vestido

Jacob beijou novamente o colo de Bella, descendo os beijos por sua barriga. Bella soluçava, já cansada de tentar livrar-se dos braços fortes de Jacob.

- Jacob, por favor...

*

Edward caminhou apreensivo pelo corredor procurando o local de onde ouvira o grito. "Espero que não seja mais um casal sedento fazendo sexo por ai, e ainda mais em um dos quartos!", ele reclamou parando no final do corredor e deparando-se com o silêncio. "Bom, pelo menos não há nada pelo qual eu preciso me preocupar no meu quarto...", Edward pensou aliviado, andando de volta para as escadas. Foi então que ele a ouviu e seu coração parou.

Capitulo curtinho, eu sei ): E bom, ele não ta muita coisa, porque eu não tenho o _felling_ de escrever coisas emocionantes assim HIOEHAOIEHA Enfim, espero que gostem. Obrigada à Raffa, Angel Cullen McFellou, Paah Mary Von Black, Elise Garcia, Mandy Parra, Natthy, Mih Brandon Cullen, Amanda Rolim, Mari., dannye, Kah Reche, jeje2786 e à todos que lêem, estão sempre acompanhando e querem ver o Edcat arrebentar o Jacob assim como eu :D HOIEHAIOEHAOI  
BEEEEEEIJOS LINDAS


	11. 11

Alice viu seu primo correndo no corredor em direção ao quarto dele. Ela procurou por Jasper entre as pessoas que estavam na sala e logo avistou o loiro vindo em sua direção com dois copos de bebida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa minha fadinha? – Jasper perguntou, observando o semblante preocupado da namorada

- Não não... – ela pegou o copo estendido, tentando sorrir

- Alice... Oque aconteceu? – ele perguntou, levantado seu queixo e beijando rapidamente seus lábios

- Edward. – ela suspirou bebericando a bebida – Eu o vi correndo pelo corredor e ele parecia preocupado e eu acho que isso tem haver com a Bella e... Ah! Nós podemos ir lá loirinho?

Jasper riu e concordou, passando seus braços pela cintura da namorada e seguindo com ela em direção ao quarto de Edward.

*

Edward tentou abrir a porta. Ela estava trancada. Ele chutou a porta uma, duas vezes e ouviu Bella o chamando. Edward sentia seu coração apertar dentro do peito e a respiração lhe faltar; ele chutou a porte novamente fazendo-a abrir.

- Edward! – Bella soluçou aliviada quando Jacob a jogou na cama, virando para encarar quem arrombara a porta

- Ora ora, veio se juntar a nossa festinha particular? – Jacob sorriu olhando pra Bella, que se enrolava no edredon, uma vez que seu vestido havia sido jogado longe

- Jacob, saia daqui já! – Edward ordenou, apertando as mãos para controlar sua raiva

- Ahm, deixe-me pensar... Não! – ele gargalhou – A festinha estava ótima e não é você quem vai atrapalhar Cullen.

Jacob virou para levantar Bella da cama mas foi impedido por Edward, que o chamou e em seguida proferiu um soco em sua boca.

- Seu merda! – Jacob rosnou empurrando Edward contra a parede, fazendo-o bater a cabeça com força – Você acha que ela vale alguma coisa Cullen, pra você defendê-la tanto?

- Pra mim ela vale mais do que qualquer coisa Black! – Edward vociferou joelhando o estomago de Jacob que o soltou contorcendo-se

Jacob revidou socando o rosto de Edward que o empurrou com raiva na parede, fazendo parte dos discos organizados nas prateleiras caírem.

- Esse é por ter usado a Bella! – Edward disse socando o rosto de Jacob – E esse é por fazê-la sofrer! – ele disse, socando-o novamente

Bella implorava para que os dois parassem, mas nenhum deles a ouvia. Edward e Jacob trocavam socos e chutes enraivecidos sem se importar com o que acontecia ao redor deles. Bella, desesperada, pegou o copo que Edward deixava sobre a pia do banheiro e jogou na cabeça de Jacob, que caiu no chão desacordado. Bella deixou seu corpo cair no chão também, chorando.

- Edward, oque aconteceu aqui? – Alice perguntou aparecendo na porta, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Jasper e abraçando o primo preocupada – Você esta bem?

Edward balançou a cabeça positivamente e logo Alice o soltou, correndo para o lado de Bella.

- Bella, por favor, me desculpe. Eu deveria ter organizado melhor e não ter deixado Black entrar ou... melhor, não deveria ter feito essa festa estúpida e...

Bella a abraçou e Alice acariciou seu cabelos, tentando acalmá-la. Elas se sentaram na cama enquanto Jasper foi atrás de Quil e Embry para levarem o desacordado Jacob embora. Edward permaneceu calado, observando as luzes espalhadas no jardim através da parede de vidro.

- Será que... ele está morto? – Bella perguntou em um sopro de voz, olhando Jacob

- Seria o mínimo que ele mereceria! – Alice resmungou se levantando – Seu traste, nunca mais ouse relar na Bella ou eu mesma te quebro! – ela chutou a perna de Jacob, que permaneceu imóvel

Bella soltou um riso, oque fez Edward desviar seu olhar para ela. "Ele está vivo, eu chequei o pulso dele Bella", ele respondeu. Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas e ela andou até Edward embrulhada no edredon para abraçá-lo. "Obrigada", ela disse quando ele envolveu os braços pelo corpo frágil dela. Edward fez Bella vestir um de seus moletons e se acalmar no quarto enquanto a musica alta agitava a sala, onde alguns convidados ainda permaneciam após algumas horas de festa. Quil e Embry levaram Jacob embora e pediram desculpas a Bella pelo comportamento do amigo.

- Edward, eu quero ir embora. – Bella pediu, envolta nos braços de Alice

Ele aceitou e estendeu a mão para Bella, que se despediu de Alice e Jasper e seguiu com Edward até a garagem.

A trajeto até a casa de Bella foi silencioso. As ruas de Forks estavam tipicamente vazias e já passava das 3 da manhã quando Edward parou seu volvo na frente da casa do chefe Swan.

- Está entregue Bells... – ele disse, olhando fixamente para suas mãos no volante

- Edward, eu... Obrigada, de novo. Se você não tivesse chego, eu não sei oque teria acontecido e...

- Me desculpe por te deixar sozinha. – ele falou a interrompendo

- Oi?

- Se eu não tivesse te deixado sozinha, nada disso teria acontecido pequena e... Eu não me perdoaria se algo.... – ele engoliu seco – Se algo pior tivesse acontecido contigo.

Bella olhou Edward com ternura e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem novamente pela sua face.

- Eu tive medo de eu não conseguir impedi-lo e...

- E eu tive medo de você se machucar...

**Vou secar qualquer lágrima  
Que ousar cair**

Bella interrompeu Edward, acariciando seu rosto. Ela passou delicadamente sua mão pelos machucados no olho e na boca e em seguida beijou seu nariz, fazendo-o sorrir. Edward segurou a mão de Bella e deu um beijo demorado em sua palma, em seguida ele enxugou as lágrimas que borravam ainda mais a maquiagem de Bella e beijou sua testa.

- Você me desculpa Bella?

- Eu não tenho pelo que te desculpar, mas se você precisa ouvir isso... – ela suspirou, cansada - Considere-se desculpado.

- Obrigado.

- Sou eu quem deve te agradecer Ed...

Ele balançou a cabeça rindo e desceu do carro, contornando-o e abrindo a porta para Bella, que caminhou até a porta de casa com Edward a seguindo.

- Eu já disse que você fica linda nesses moletons? – ele comentou, fazendo Bella rir

- Provavelmente, mas eu ignorei isso porque é, obviamente, uma mentira... – ela brincou abrindo a porta

- Não é mentira. – Edward disse ficando a frente de Bella

- Então... Boa noite. – Bella beijou a bochecha de Edward que virou-se e começou a seguir para seu volvo

"Edward!", Bella chamou, correndo ao seu encontro e jogando-se nos baços dele.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse, com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele

- E eu te amo, minha pequena. – ele disse afundando seu rosto nos cabelos dela

Eles se despediram de novo, com um simples beijo no rosto, e seguiram caminhos contrários novamente.

- Edward? – Bella chamou, fazendo-o virar para olhá-la

- Sim?

- Fica comigo essa noite? – ela pediu, olhando-o nos olhos

----------

Oi meus amoreeeeeees :D Boa noite! Bom, aqui está mais um capitulo e espero que vocês gostem... Desculpem se não estiver lá mt bom, mas eu não queria deixar buraco e escrevi agora, morrendo de sono. Em plano sábado, fiquei no colégio das 8:00 às 17:00, ou seja, estou morta ): Enfim... Muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews e prometo que quando eu estive raciocinando direito eu as respondo, inclusive as da _Pieces_ (alias, perdão por misturar Rob com Ed, na hora de tirar os scripts, acabei esquecendo de trocar alguns :/).  
Ok, é isso. BEEEEEEEEEEEIJOS!


	12. 12

**-** Edward... Você fica? – Bella perguntou olhando-o apreensiva

- Bella, você tem certeza? – ele questionou, passando a mão pelos cabelos

- Se você não quiser ficar, eu entendo. Aliás, não posso te pedir nada porque eu já fiz você se ferir muito essa noite e eu não quero te atrapalhar e você precisa descansar e...

- Bella, respira! – Edward a interrompeu rindo e esfregando carinhosamente os ombros dela

- Eu só... não queria ficar sozinha. – ela corou, olhando para os próprios pés

- Ei... – ele a abraçou e beijou seus cabelos - Eu não vou te deixar sozinha e eu prometo que nada de mal vai te acontecer, nunca mais. Eu vou te proteger pequena, nem que seja com a minha vida.

- Não fala isso Ed... – Bella soluçou, apertando seus braços ao redor da cintura de Edward

Ele murmurou um "ok" e os dois ficaram por longos minutos parados na varando, abraçados um ao outro.

- Bella? – Edward chamou e ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo – Acho que dormir lá dentro é melhor.

- Você vai ficar? – Bella perguntou e ele murmurou um sim, fazendo-a sorrir timidamente

**  
Vou desviar todo mal do seu pensamento  
Vou estar contigo a todo momento**

Edward ativou o alarme do volvo e entrou com Bella na casa, trancando a porta assim que passou por ela. Bella seguiu para a cozinha para tomar um copo de água e em seguida subiu as escadas puxando Edward consigo. Ela passou pelo corredor, verificando se a porta do quarto de Charlie estava fechada, e depois seguiu pro seu quarto, com Edward a seguindo. Ele se jogou na cama enquanto Bella prendia os cabelos.

- Você não quer trocar de roupa Ed? – ela perguntou sentando na ponta da cama

- Eu nem trouxe um moleton Bella... – ele bocejou e Bella riu

- Tem um moleton seu aqui...

- Você coleciona roupas minhas por acaso? – Edward perguntou divertido, vendo Bella corar

- Não! É.. é do dia da chuva e...

- Eu sei bobinha. – ele sentou na cama e beijou a bochecha de Bella

Ela levantou corada e pegou o moleton em seu guarda roupa, entregando-o para Edward.

- Se troca aqui, senão você vai acordar Charlie.

- Sei, você quer é me ver sem camisa Bella. – Edward sorriu malicioso, tirando a camisa social

- NÃO! – ela corou fusivamente, cobrindo o rosto com uma almofada

- Sua boba... – ele riu, tirando a almofada das mãos de Bella – Você fica linda corada sabia?

Bella ficou ainda mais envergonhada e Edward a abraçou beijando o topo da sua cabeça, ela resmungou e socou sua barriga.

- Bella, você não acha que eu já apanhei demais hoje? – ele choramingou – Mesmo que tenha sido por você, mas agora eu não preciso apanhar _de_ você também.

- Ow. – Bella se aproximou, passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele, onde havia pequenos hematomas

Edward fechou os olhos enquanto Bella contornava seu rosto com as pontas de seus dedos, tentando livrá-lo do cansaço. Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Obrigado...

- Pelo que? – Bella perguntou, ainda com a mão no rosto de Edward

- Por estar na minha vida.

- Se não fosse por mim, você não teria apanhado hoje... E nenhuma das suas "namoradas" achariam que nós temos um caso. – ela riu e Edward rolou os olhos

- Bella, eu já te disse milhões de vezes, é contigo que eu vou me casar – ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela – Mas antes, vou aproveitar minha solteirice.

Edward riu e Bella fez uma careta, batendo em seu ombro.

- Homens! – ela bufou enfiando-se debaixo do edredon e cobrindo os olhos, enquanto Edward terminava de se trocar

Bella deitou de lado na sua cama e ficou de olhos fechados, ouvindo Edward reclamar da brisa fria que entrava pela janela entreaberta do quarto e em seguida fechar a janela. Ela sentiu ele puxar o edredon e deitar ao seu lado, passando seu braço pela cintura dela, colando seus corpos.

- Seus pés estão quentinhos... – Edward riu, beijando o pescoço de Bella

- E os seus estão frios, tira eles da minha perna! – Bella resmungou encolhendo suas pernas

- Você é muito resmungona Bells, desde quando era uma pirralha. – ele riu, passando uma de suas pernas por cima do quadril dela

- Mentira! Eu sempre fui um amor de criança! – Bella se defendeu, tentando tirar a perna de cima de seu corpo

- É eu lembro como você era um "amorzinho" me batendo. Ainda mais quando eu lia o seu diário e o de Alice. – ele riu e Bella virou seu corpo para poder olhá-lo

- Invasão de privacidade é crime Edward Cullen! – Bella disse séria

- Ah, mas eu não lia nada demais...

- Você descobriu que a Alice gostava do Jasper e queria bater nele, lembra disso? Você quase acabou com a vida amorosa da sua prima!

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, que foi abafada por Bella, que colocou a mão sobre a boca de Edward.

- Ew, você me lambeu! – ela reclamou passando a mão no moleton de Edward, que sorria

- Você bem que gostou, pode admitir.

Bella o olhou séria e ele beijou seu nariz, bocejando em seguida.

- Fecha o olho e dorme. – Bella ordenou, fazendo Edward sorrir

- Quero meu beijo de boa noite. – ele falou calmamente, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Bella

- Você é um mimado! – ela bufou, dando um beijo demorado na bochecha dele

- Foi você que me deixou mimado assim B. – Edward riu

Bella virou de costas pra Edward e ele beijou o pescoço dela novamente, sorrindo discretamente ao perceber que ela tinha se arrepiado. Ele sussurrou "boa noite" e passou sua perna sobre as de Bella e repousou sua mão na cintura dela. Bella suspirou e segurou a mão dele, esperando acordada até que a respiração de Edward se torna-se serena para então adormecer.

----

Oi amoooooores! Tava agoniada já, querendo postar, mas minha imaginação ta bem falha. E semana passada eu tive tantas provas, pelo amor! Só a festa junina ontem que me desestressou, ganhei até um correio elegante e um futuro namorado HOEIHAO Enfim, essa semana vai ser difícil de postar, ultima semana de aula, mas prometo que vou tentar ok? Espero que gostem e prometo que respondo as reviews quando tiver tempo. Obg por lerem lindinhas do meu core, adoro vocês s2 BEEEEEIJOS


	13. 13

- Bom dia pequena... – Edward sussurrou e Bella murmurou algo incompreensível em resposta

Os raios fracos do sol que raramente aparecia no céu de Forks batiam no rosto de Bella e Edward ficou observando seu semblante sereno, a delicadeza com que seu cabelo emoldurava seu rosto e o contorno minucioso de seus lábios.

- Me diz que você não estava me olhando dormir Ed.

Edward riu entre um suspiro.

- Eu achei que você tava dormindo...

- E como eu durmo com esse sol no meu rosto? – ela reclamou, deitando de bruços e afundando o rosto no travesseiro

- Não dorme, fica conversando comigo.

- Pra poder conversar contigo, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro dar um jeito na minha cara borrada de maquiagem e no meu cabelo embaraçado.

- Você é muito exagerada Bells. – Edward riu fazendo com que ela deitasse de lado novamente, olhando-o séria

- Pode rir, eu devo estar péssima. – Bella disse séria

- Você ta linda. – ele beijou a testa de Bella, fazendo-a rolar os olhos

- Você é cego, agora volta a dormir.- ela resmungou tampando os olhos de Edward

Ele riu baixinho a tirou a mão dela de seus olhos, mas permaneceu com eles fechados.  
Edward e Bella continuaram na cama, silenciados pelo som de alguns pássaros que alegravam-se com o dia morno, unidos pelas mãos enlaçadas uma a outra.

- BELLA! ALICE NO TELEFONE! – Charlie avisou ao pé da escada

Ao perceber que a filha não havia se manifestado, ele começou a subir a escada de madeira, fazendo com que cada passo seu ecoa-se no piso superior.  
"Bella!", ele chamou novamente. Desta vez Bella abriu os olhos assustada, encontrando Edward, que dormia novamente, deitado em sua frente.

- Oh man! – ela tentou levantar e pular sobre Edward para não acordá-lo, mas acabou caindo no chão

- Bella? – Edward e Charlie chamaram ao mesmo tempo

Bella pode ouvir o riso do pai no corredor e os passos dele se aproximando. Ela rastejou até a porta e a trancou, deitando em seguida no chão e suspirando.

- Você está bem Bells? – Edward perguntou, segurando o riso

- Pode rir Cullen. – ela esbravejou baixinho, ainda no chão

- Bella? – Charlie bateu na porta, fazendo Bella levantar, gesticulando para que Edward ficasse quieto – Bella? Está tudo bem ai?

- Tudo, eu só... cai da cama. – ela respondeu, soltando os cabelos que ainda estavam meio presos

- Ah, ok. Como foi a festa ontem? – ele perguntou, deixando transparecer a felicidade em sua voz

- Foi... legal. – Bella respondeu tentando parecer animada

- Posso entrar? – Charlie levou a mão à maçaneta, mas foi impedido pela filha

- Ah! Não é uma boa idéia pai, eu.. é... estou nua! É, nua, acabei de tirar minha camisola e...

- Ok criança... – Charlie pigarreou e Bella corou do outro lado da porta, sabia que o pai tinha ficado envergonhado – Bom, eu... Eu vou pra pescaria de sábado.

- Tudo bem pai... Nos vemos no jantar.

Bella deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão e ficou encostada na porta de olhos fechados. Edward levantou da cama e sem que Bella percebe-se agachou-se em sua frente.

- Então, você está nua é? – ele perguntou com uma voz sedutora, assustando Bella

- EDWARD! Eu ainda vou te matar por causa dos sustos!– ela resmungou empurrando ele pro chão

- Se você me matasse, iria morrer de remorso.. – ele riu, se arrastando até o lado de Bella na porta

- Certamente! – Bella fez uma expressão teatral – Eu não vivo sem você Edward Cullen!

- Eu sei... – ele disse a olhando com um sorriso torto nos lábios

Bella permaneceu no chão, presa pelos olhos verdes de Edward e foi libertada com o toque de seu celular.

- Alô? – ela atendeu desorientada

- BELLA!

- Bom dia pra você também Alice. – Bella resmungou ativando o viva-voz do celular

- Edward dormiu ai? – Alice quis saber

- Sim. – os dois responderam em uníssono

- Edward, mamãe está te convocando imediatamente pra vir pra casa.

- Tia Esme? Porque? – ele perguntou preocupado – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Teremos... visitas. E um domingo em família extremamente chato.

- Como? – Edward alertou-se, pegando o celular das mãos de Bella e tirando-o do viva-voz

Bella ia reclamar algo em resposta ao ato de Edward, mas viu sua expressão preocupada e resolveu tomar um banho. Quando voltou ao quarto, vestindo uma jeans velha, seu par de AllStar pretos e uma camiseta básica e com seu rosto e seus cabelos devidamente lavados, encontrou Edward sentado na cama, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Ahm... atrapalho? – ela perguntou hesitante

- Claro que não Bells...

Edward sorriu, mas Bella notou que o sorriso não chegou ao seus olhos. Ela se aproximou e abaixou-se na sua frente.

- Oque aconteceu Ed? – ela perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos acobreados dele

- Nada demais, sério. – ele sorriu – Os Denali estão vindo passar o final de semana aqui.

- Isso inclui Tanya?

- Isso inclui Tanya. – ele confirmou e a olhou – Ta afim de fica lá em casa?

- Edward, você não pode fugir da Tanya, é chato...

- Eu não quero que os pais dela resolvam nos casar só por causa da herança que meus pais deixaram. – ele reclamou

- Você já tem 18 anos, ninguém pode te obrigar a nada Edward.

- Puff! Fácil falar... – ele rolou os olhos

- Edward, é sério, você não vai morrer só por ser sociável com alguns chatos do Alaska.

- É, você tem razão... – Edward resmungou

- Como sempre! – Bella sorriu vitoriosa, sentindo os braços de Edward a envolver em um abraço

-----

Oi minhas lindas! Tudo bem com vocês gatas? Eu estou ótima, estou de férias!!! HIOEHAOIE O capitulo ta pequeno, escrevi com pressa e não to com tempo de responder as reviews, me desculpem :/ Mas desde já agradeço a todas! Prometo responder cada uma com carinho amanha, porque agora eu tenho uma festa AE HOIEAHOI BEEEEEEEIJOS AMORES s2


	14. 14

Assim que Alice disse que ela e Edward precisavam de Bella imediatamente na mansão dos Cullen, e precisavam dela deslumbrante, Bella vestiu seu melhor vestido preto curto com mangas compridas que emoldurava seu corpo, uma meia fina preta acompanhada de um scarpin também preto e seu sobretudo, afinal o dia em Forks estava frio, como de costume. Ela pegou uma bolsa de mão onde colocou a maquiagem que passara naturalmente no rosto, caso precisasse retocá-la.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa e... tão arrumada? – Charlie perguntou desviando o olhar do jogo de baseball

- Emergência na Alice. – Bella balançou os ombros – E Alice exigiu: _Esteja deslumbrante Swan!_

Charlie riu da filha que imitava a voz fina de Alice e depois despediu-se dela com um breve aceno de mão, voltando sua atenção novamente para a televisão.

Bella seguiu com a sua Chevy até a mansão dos Cullens. Por ser domingo, as ruas estavam ainda mais desertas do que o comum e ela reparou que a provável sujeira de sua festa na sexta havia sido devidamente limpa.

Assim que fez a curva na entrada do terreno dos Cullens, Bella avistou dois carros que julgou ser dos Denali. Ela resmungou qualquer coisa e desceu de sua camionete, caminhando até a entrada da mansão, de onde Alice surgiu quando Bella subia os degraus que levavam a varanda.

- Minha salvação! – Alice pulou alegremente abraçando Bella – E UAU, você veio mesmo deslumbrante!

Alice fez com que Bella girava-se no lugar e assoviou, fazendo com que a amiga corasse.

- Mal posso esperar pra você encontrar a Tanya! – Alice disse rindo, enquanto puxava a amiga pra dentro

- Alice, oque você pretende me trazendo aqui? – Bella perguntou desconfiada levantando a sobrancelha

- Ah... A Tanya é muito chata Bells! – Alice choramingou – E Edward não agüenta mais ela em cima dele... Então, nós te chamamos aqui!

- Como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa! – Bella revirou os olhos e sorriu ao ver que Edward vinha ao seu encontro sorrindo, lindo como sempre

- Finalmente! – Edward sussurrou abraçando Bella e levantando-a do chão

- Quem chegou Edzinho lindo? – uma voz feminina perguntou

Bella, ainda envolta no abraço demorado de Edward, ouviu passos e, curvando a cabeça, pode ver uma loira tão exuberante quando Rosalie parada há certa distância dos dois.

- **CAHAM** – a loira pigarreou e Edward virou-se pra ela, permanecendo com um de suas mãos na cintura de Bella – Quem é _essa_ Edzinho?

A loira olhou Bella dos pés a cabeça com desdém, fazendo-a corar, e voltou sua atenção par Edward.

- Essa é Bella... – Edward disse sorrindo e puxando Bella pra perto de si – Minha namorada.

- Namorada? – Tanya assustou-se e Alice gargalhou

- Na-namoada? – Bella gaguejou, somente para Edward ouvir

- Oi namorada – ele sorriu torto, fazendo com que Bella ficasse boquiaberta

"_NAMORADA?"_, ela perguntou à Alice apenas movimentando os lábios. A morena, que sorria triunfante, concordou batendo palminhas e com os olhos brilhando.

- Desde quando você... namora? – Tanya perguntou, descrente

- Há... um mês pequena? – ele disse incerto, perguntando a Bella que pareceu sair do transe

- Ah? É.. É, um mês meu anjo! – ela sorriu acariciando o rosto de Edward e em seguida beliscando sua nuca – Nós precisamos conversar, _namorado_!

- Claro, namorada mais linda do mundo! – Edward disse extremamente meloso beijando a bochecha de Bella, que rolou os olhos – Com licença Tanya, mas nós precisamos de alguns minutos do casal, jájá nós voltamos!

Bella sibilou alguma coisa pra Alice enquanto subia as escadas com Edward até o quarto dele fazendo a morena gargalhar divertida.

*

- NAMORADOS EDWARD? – Bella explodiu assim que Edward fechou a porta do quarto – DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA IDÉIA?

- Ahm, a idéia foi da Alice na verdade! – ele levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa – Tô limpo nessa história.

- TÁ LIMPO NADA, VOCÊ ACEITOU! – ela esbravejou

- Bella porque você ta tão brava com isso?

- Porque, do dia pra noite, meu melhor amigo virou meu namorado? - ela perguntou incrédula

- Olha pelo lado bom... Pelo menos você não é a amante, nem a corna da história... – Edward riu, mas não acalmou Bella, que o fuzilou com seu olhar

- GR! Eu te odeio Edward Cullen! – Bella declarou, sentando na cama e abraçando os joelhos, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa

- Bells? – ele se sentou ao lado dela passando o braço ao redor de dos ombros

- Sai Cullen, estou te odiando nesse momento! – ela se levantou irritada

- Me odiando? – ele choramingou

- É! – Bella afirmou - GR! Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão...

- Irritante? Maquiavélica? Insuportável? – Edward completou levantando e indo até Bella

- E você concordou com isso tudo! – Bella disse enraivecida

- Bells, você não sabe o quão ruim é agüentar a Tanya! Ela fica se jogando em cima de mim a cada 5 minutos!

- E não é disso que você gosta, Sr. _Eu Sou uma Delícia_? Mulheres em cima de você sempre.

- Ah pequena, não começa...

- É verdade! Desde sempre você gostou de ter mulheres... jogadas em cima de você.

- Ciúmes Swan? – Edward perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas

- Ah... É... É, é claro que não! Deixe de ser ridículo e... Convencido!

- Ok, já me calei! – ele sorriu e beijou o nariz de Bella, fazendo com que um tímido sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios

- Não te odeio mais. – Bella riu divertida

- Então nós continuamos namorando? – ele perguntou alegremente

- Eu não disse isso Edward.

- Bells, por favor! Não pula fora, eu preciso de você! – Edward a olhou suplicante

"Me diz, como eu resisto, **como como como**?", Bella perguntou a si mesma diante de Edward com seus olhos verdes enfeitiçastes e seu sorriso torto favorito nos lábios. "Ah, eu não resisto!", ela choramingou cedendo à Edward.

- Mas se você tentar qualquer gracinha... Termino contigo sem dó nem piedade Edward Cullen!

- Pode deixar, _namorada_!

- E pára de me chamar assim... É estranho. – Bella fez uma careta e Edward a abraçou rindo

---

Não gostei desse capitulo, rum HEOIAH Gente, estou péssima pra escrever, tanta coisa acontecendo, HELP! Prometo que vou tentar postar uns dois capitulos descentes ainda essa semana, pra alegrar minha leitoras fiéis HEOIAHOI Aliás, muito obrigada a todas pelas reviews (algumas até adivinharam o rumo da fic HAHA) Enfim, obrigada de coração, vocês não tem noção de como eu fico feliz quando vejo que o numerozinho de reviews aumentou HOEIAHOIE Bom, é isso minhas lindas. VIVA AS FÉRIAS! BEIJOS.


	15. 15

- Oi casaaaaaal! – Alice disse sorridente entrando no quarto

- Tchau Alice, não estou falando contigo! – Bella cruzou os braços e fez uma careta infantil

- Oque eu fiz? – a morena quis saber

- Você formou um casal sem o consentimento dela. – Edward explicou, tentando não rir da situação

- BELLA! – Alice choramingou – Não fique brava, eu fiz isso pelo Edward!

- E pra ver Tanya morrendo de ciúmes, admita.

Alice riu, entregando-se.

- Mas ah, foi uma boa idéia não foi? – ela perguntou animada, recebendo um olhar ameaçador de Bella – Sério! Vocês são melhores do que qualquer casal de namorados, depois de mim e Jasper, claro. Vocês se conhecem tão bem...

- Você ficaria chateado se eu matasse sua prima Edward? – Bella quebrou o silêncio de alguns minutos depois que Alice tinha terminado de falar

- Não, se quiser eu a seguro e você faz o trabalho sujo.

- Combinado...

- Terminamos antes dos meus tios voltarem com os Denali...

- Perfeito!

Edward se aproximou da prima e a pegou no colo, fazendo-a debater-se em seus braços. Ele a deixou na cama e Bella se aproximou, pulando em cima dela e fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

- Ah não! Covardia! – Alice reclamava entre risadas enquanto Bella e Edward a "atacavam" – Deixem só o Jasper saber que vocês ficam judiando de mim, seus perversos!

Os três gargalharam, deitando todos na cama, ofegantes.

- Falando sério Ali... Não se pode formar casais como se faz gelo fadinha, você pode acabar ferindo os sentimentos de alguém.

- Desculpem... – Alice se sentou na cama, olhando para Edward – Me desculpa Ed?

- Não por isso priminha... – ele sorriu tristemente, olhando pra Alice que o olhou intrigada

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou baixinho, para que apenas ele ouvisse

- Claro. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz

- Não acredito em você. – ela declarou

- Ei, parem de cochichar sem mim! – Bella se sentou na cama e os dois a olharam sorrindo

- Estávamos falando do baile Bells. – Edward mentiu, sorrindo

- Ah! Porque todo mundo fala sobe isso agora?

- Porque é daqui dois meses! – Alice disse alegremente – E Jasper virá pra cá!

Edward e Bella sorriram com a empolgação de Alice.

- E você Bella? Já tem um par pro baile?

- Eu não vou ao baile Alice... Péssimas lembranças. – Bella sorriu tristemente

- Ah não! Edward, você tem que levá-la ao baile!

- Eu? – ele espantou-se e Alice confirmou, fazendo com que ele se levanta-se da cama e abrisse a gaveta do criado-mudo

- Edward, não precisa perder sua noite comigo, eu nem danço.

- Bella... – ele revelou uma caixinha preta e se sentou ao lado de Bella na cama – Que ir ao baile comigo?

- Oi? – Bella assustou-se e começou a rir

- Quer ir ao baile comigo pequena? – ele repetiu, sorrindo

- Mas você vai perder sua noite comigo e..

- Eu não ligo Bells. – Edward a interrompeu abrindo a caixinha e revelando um _corsage_ de rosas vermelhas

- É lindo Ed... – Bella sorriu enquanto ele colocava o _corsage_ no pulso dela – Então eu aceito!

Alice vibrou do lado dos dois e Bella beijou a bochecha de Edward, que sorriu tímido.

- Com licença... – alguém bateu a porta e os três se viraram para ver quem era – Edward, eu gostaria de tomar um banho, mas o chuveiro do quarto de hospedes parece não estar funcionando corretamente. Se importaria de olhar oque há de errado lá _Edzinho_?

"SIM, ELE SE IMPORTA!", Bella desejou gritar, encarando Tanya que sorria cinicamente para ela. Bella se levantou da cama, apertando as próprias mãos e sentiu Edward envolver sua cintura.

- Se eu demorar, apareça lá pra me salvar ok? – ele riu contra a pele do pescoço dela, que se arrepiou

- E pra bater nela. – Bella resmungou e Edward sorriu beijando sua testa e em seguida saindo do quarto com Tanya

- Você vai ter sua primeira briga pelo namorado hoje. – Alice vibrou empolgada

- Ele não é meu namorado Alice, cale-se! – Bella disse entre dentes, ainda olhando a porta por onde Edward saira

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou! – a morena levantou as mãos defensivamente – Então, vai ficar pro jantar B.?

- Não sei... Sinceramente, tenho medo de Charlie ficar sozinho no jantar. – ela riu nervosa, guardando o _corsage_ na caixinha e pondo a mesma em sua bolsa – Mas ele não mencionou nada, então não vejo problemas em ficar...

- Isso! – Alice sorriu – Vem, vamos ver tv.

Alice puxou Bella até a sala de tv, no andar inferior, tagarelando algo sobre Jasper vir lhe visitar logo que acabassem suas provas na faculdade, época que coincidiria com o baile de formatura.

*

- Tanya, sinceramente, não acho que haja nenhum problema no chuveiro. – Edward suspirou, saindo de dentro do box e sentando na borda da banheira

- Eu sei. – a loira disse fechando a porta do quarto e se aproximando de Edward sedutoramente – Só queria te tirar de perto da sua amiguinha.

- Minha namorada Tanya. – ele a corrigiu

- Futura ex-namorada _Edzinho_... – ela o puxou pela gola da camiseta branca que ele vestia, fazendo com que ele se levantasse

- A única ex presente nessa casa é você Tanya, sinto te informar. – Edward soltou-se e afastou Tanya delicadamente

- Você não entende Edward, nós nascemos um para o outro! – Tanya disse prendendo os fios loiros em um rabo-de-cavalo e apoiando as mãos na cintura

Edward riu debochadamente.

- Você é meu, e de mais ninguém. – ela disse, passando a língua sedutoramente pelo lábio superior

- Tanya... – ele a afastou novamente – Você quer o meu dinheiro, nada mais do que isso...

- Eu quero você _Edzinho_, o dinheiro é um bônus! – Tanya empurrou Edward na parede com força, beijando seu pescoço

*

- Aliás, temos que ir pra Port Angeles ver nossos vestidos... Ou melhor, Seattle! – os olhos castanho-claros dela brilharam – Podemos ver Jasper, Emmett e Rose! Seria perfeito!

- Rose iria nos arrastar por todas as boutiques da cidade! – Bella revirou os olhos e deixou seu corpo afundar entre as almofadas do sofá – Alice?

- Diga Bella...

- A festa... Durou muito tempo, depois que eu sai com Edward? – Bella perguntou insegura, mordendo o lábio inferior

- Incrivelmente ninguém pareceu perceber oque aconteceu... Mas Jasper pediu pra todos se retirarem e blábláblá – ela revirou os olhos, parecendo entediada – Depois de uma hora a casa estava vazia e no outro dia já havíamos limpado tudo! – ela sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma, fazendo Bella rir

- Entendi...

As duas ficaram em silêncio, observando cenas quaisquer que passavam na tv.

- Você não acha que o Edward está demorando demais Al? – Bella perguntou insegura

- Eu acho que você ta demorando demais pra ir ver oque a loira nojenta ta fazendo com ele... – Alice suspirou

- Você acha que ela ta fazendo alguma coisa com ele? – Bella perguntou nervosa

- Obvio que ela está pelo menos tentando né B.! – a morena disse parecendo obvia – Vá ver se seu namorado esta sendo agarrado no banheiro, tchau!

- Ele **não **é meu namorado Alice! – Bella disse brava jogando uma almofada sobre Alice e correndo escadas acima

*

Tanya envolveu seus braços na cintura de Edward o empurrando para dentro do box enquanto beijava seu maxilar. Ele havia deixado de resistir e suas mãos percorriam o corpo cheio de curvas dela, que sorriu percebendo as reações dele. As costas de Edward se chocaram contra o azulejo, fazendo com que ele gemesse baixinho de dor, e Tanya continuou pressionando-o contra a parede.

- Eu sabia que você não resistiria a tentação, afinal você é um Cullen. – Tanya riu, separando seus lábios da pele de Edward depois de minutos – Continua o mesmo garanhão que não resiste a um rabo-de-saia Edward.

- Você esta errada Tanya. – ele sorriu vitorioso empurrando-a debaixo do chuveiro e abrindo a água fria

Tanya gritou enfurecida enquanto a água fria escorria por seu corpo e puxou Edward pela camiseta, fazendo com que ele recuasse alguns passos e também se molhasse.

- Eu nunca estou errada! – Tanya esbravejou tomando os lábios de Edward para si em um beijo caloroso

Edward a principio deixou-se envolver pelo beijo, tendo suas mãos percorrendo novamente o corpo sedutor de Tanya, mas depois a água fria o fez despertar.

- Chega Tanya! Eu não quero nada com você! – ele disse a empurrando a saindo do box

- Mas já quis _Edzinho_... – ela choramingou passando a mão pelo braço dele, enquanto ele se secava – E coisas como as que nós tivemos não são fáceis de esquecer...

- São muito fáceis quando você descobre que oque movia essas coisas era puro interesse e ganância, Tanya Denali. – Edward se virou, encarando Tanya com rancor

- Oque esta acontecendo aqui? – uma voz familiar perguntou, fazendo com que Edward se virasse abruptamente e um sorriso cínico surgisse nos lábios de Tanya


	16. 16

- Olá Isabella. – Tanya sorriu com falsa cordialidade

- Não tinha nada de errado com o chuveiro dela. – Edward resmungou, passando a toalha pelos cabelos acobreados

- Percebe-se. – Bella disse séria, olhando para os dois – Tanya, fique longe do Edward!

- Ou oque, você vai chorar? – a loira riu

- Não, eu vou desfigurar essa sua cara loira nojenta! – ela respondeu andando nervosa até Tanya

- Ui, estou morrendo de medo, _querida_.

- Bella... – Edward interveio puxando delicadamente o braço dela – Vem, deixa-a ai sozinha, ela não vale a pena.

Bella se virou e olhou o rosto de Edward. "Está indecifrável...", ela observou olhando em seus olhos esmeralda. Em seguida seguiu para fora do banheiro de mãos dadas com ele.

- Eu vali bastante a pena debaixo do chuveiro contigo _Edzinho_... – Tanya riu, encostada no batente da porta

- Ignore-a. – Edward pediu, puxando Bella pra fora do quarto

- Edward, deixe a franguinha me desafiar. Aposto que não duraria nem um minuto. – a loira gargalhou, divertindo-se sozinha

Bella se soltou do aperto fraco de Edward e pulou em cima de Tanya, derrubando-a no chão e socando seu rosto.

- Quem é a franguinha, sua loira falsificada? – Bella esbravejou revidando os tapas que Tanya lhe dava, tentando se defender

- Você! É uma franguinha e corna! – Tanya acusou, puxando os cabelos de Bella que repetiu o gesto com Tanya

- CORNA? – Bella vociferou – Edward não é galinha e nem desonesto pra me trair! Ele nem por um minuto me trairia porque ele me respeita!

Tanya ria das palavras de Bella e as duas continuavam no chão, trocando puxões de cabelo, tapas e pontapés, quando Alice apareceu no corredor, assustada pelos gritos.

- Edward! – ela gritou, despertando-o do transe – FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

- Mas a idéia não era Tanya apanhar? – ele perguntou inocentemente

- Elas vão se matar e meus pais estão chegando, SEPARE-AS! – Alice ordenou, empurrando Edward que puxou uma Bella inquieta pra junto de si, apartando a briga

- Limpe sua boca antes de falar do Edward sua... GR!

- Bella, pára. – Edward pedia, tentando conter Bella entre seus braços – Pára pequena.

Tanya se levantou, arrumando sua roupa e seu cabelo, e Edward livrou Bella do aperto em que a mantinha, mas com seus braços ainda contornando sua cintura. Bella respirou fundo e também arrumou-se.

- Oque aconteceu aqui?

- Tanya e Bella, brigando por mim e outros motivos. – Edward explicou à Alice, que riu da expressão desolada de Tanya, que tentava inutilmente arrumar o cabelo bagunçado

- Fez um belo trabalho Bella... – Alice riu e o primo a encarou sério

- Pode até ter feito... Mas não deixa de ser uma frangote, e corna. – Tanya disse com desdém

- E você é uma piranha dinheirista, sem caráter algum!

- Pelo menos eu sei cuidar do meu homem... E me aproveitar dos homens alheios. – ela riu com escárnio

- Eu sei cuidar do meu namorado! – Bella sibilou

- Isso se vocês forem namorados...

- Nós somos! – Edward apressou-se em dizer, com convicção

- Então provem... – a loira ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando os dois desafiadoramente

- Nós não precisamos te provar nada Ta...

Edward foi interrompido por Bella, que virou seu rosto e colou seus lábios no dele, com urgência. Logo, a língua dela pediu passagem e Edward abriu seus lábios, ainda surpreso, aprofundando o beijo e sentindo choques por todo seu corpo. Bella sentiu igualmente uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo quando sua língua encontrou a de Edward, em uma sincronia perfeita e ao mesmo tempo urgente, fazendo com que ambos ficassem ofegantes com a velocidade e intensidade com que se beijavam e deixavam suas mãos percorrerem seus corpos. Edward pô uma mão sobre a nuca de Bella, pressionando-a para ainda mais perto, enquanto outra mão apertava a cintura dela, que tinha suas mãos percorrendo as costas frias dele, por baixo da camiseta molhada. Minutos depois, Bella separou seus lábios dos de Edward, ofegante, e o olhou. Ele murmurou um baixo "você não tinha que ter feito isso", para que somente ela ouvisse. Bella balançou a cabeça e corou. Depois respirou fundo e olhou Tanya desafiadoramente.

- Interessante... – a loira disse indiferente – Posso te perguntar uma coisa Edward? – ele assentiu, segurando a mão de Bella – O beijo dela foi melhor que o meu, debaixo do chuveiro?

Edward sentiu o corpo de Bella enrijecer ao seu lado e a mão dela soltar-se da sua. Ele a olhou com ódio e virou-se pra Bella, percebendo que Alice o olhava incrédula logo atrás da amiga.

- Você a beijou Edward? – Bella perguntou seca

- Vou deixar os pombinhos conversarem em paz... – Tanya riu divertida – Acho que você devia fazer o mesmo _Alizinha_! – ela gargalhou diante do olhar raivoso de Alice e fechou a porta do quarto

Alice passou a mão pelo ombro de Bella ternamente e desceu as escadas, em direção a sala de tv.

- Você a beijou Edward? – Bella repetiu a pergunta assim que percebeu que Alice havia desaparecido

- Sim... – ele confessou, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados

- Ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava saber! – ela respondeu descendo as escadas com pressa

- Bella, por favor... – ele desceu as escadas atrás dela e a segurou, quando ela tropeçou nos últimos degraus – Me escuta...

- Escutar oque Edward? Você beijou ela e eu te beijei. Agora eu tenho saliva daquela loira, EW! – ela reclamou, ainda sem olhá-lo

"E ela se preocupa com isso!" Edward riu internamente e depois segurou o rosto de Bella, fazendo com que ela o olha-se com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bella... Ela me beijou e...

- E você correspondeu Edward.

- No inicio, mas depois eu me lembrei do que ela me fez antes e do interesse dela e... Eu lembrei de você Bella.

- Ok, você não precisa falar isso só pra fazer eu me sentir melhor porque eu te agarrei. Nem me respeitar, você respeita!

- Não to falando só pra você se sentir melhor Bella. E... Eu gostei do que aconteceu entre a gente.

- Mentira já é demais Cullen, eu vou embora! – Bella andou até porta, enxugando as lágrimas

- Bella!

- Vai lá com a Tanya _Edzinho_, ela deve precisar de ajuda no banho. – ela abriu a porta e o olhou pela ultima vez – Espero que você morram afogados!

Bella seguiu até sua Chevy, passando pela Mercedes de Carlisle enquanto saia pelo portão. Edward permaneceu na porta até Carlisle passasse por ele junto de Esme, que parou diante o sobrinho, preocupada.

- Edward, oque aconteceu com Bella? Ela estava chorando...

- Nós brigamos tia Esme. – Edward suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos

- Eu sinto muito. – ela lamentou afagando seu ombro maternalmente – Há algo que eu possa fazer?

- Eu quero os Denali fora daqui tia Esme.

- Mas Edward, eles...

- Eles são seus convidados, eu sei. Mas Tanya e sua família estão aquilo pelo dinheiro tia Esme, pelo dinheiro que meus pais deixaram pra mim e que eu só posso ter acesso me casando.

Esme respirou fundo e assentiu, dizendo que ia pedir que eles se retirassem.

- Obrigado. – Edward abraçou a tia e seguiu para o seu quarto, encontrando Alice no corredor – Ali, você sabe que eu não fiz por mal...

- Claro Edwad. – ela respondeu seca, entrando em seu quarto – Eu queria te ajudar com a Bella, Deus sabe como eu tentei juntar vocês, porque eu sei bem que oque você sente por ela não é somente amizade...

Edward espantou-se e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte com as palavras de Alice.

- Mas você estragou tudo. Se Bella não olhar pra você nos próximos meses, eu não acharia ruim. Se ela te der um bolo no baile, eu vou estar realizada! – ela disse ironicamente

- Alice, eu... Sinto muito, de verdade. Se tem alguém que eu não quero machucar é a Bella.

- Mas você machucou.

- Eu sei, eu sou um otário Alice. – ele suspirou sentando na cama - Eu não suporto vê-la chorando e agora eu estou a fazendo chorar.

- Dê um tempo à ela Ed... Você sabe como ela é frágil. E cara! Ela te beijou!

- Eu sei... – ele sorriu timidamente

- E foi bom? – Alice riu curiosa

- Foi maravilhoso Ali... – Edward riu entre um suspiro levantando – Avise pra tia Esme que eu não vou jantar, ok?

- Ed? – Edward se virou, já na porta de seu quarto, para olhar Alice – Vai dar tudo certo, acredite em mim.

- É oque eu espero... – ele suspirou novamente, fechando a porta do quarto

----------------

Oie lindas! Tudo bem com vocês? Como prometido, dois capítulos fresquinhos pra vocês e muitas emoções! HOIEHAIO Agora eu só posto quinta, porque tenho vestibular até terça (SOCORRO!) e quarta, como toda boa fã, vou na estréia do HP HEOIAHIEO Enfim, espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado dos capítulos e eu fico tão feliz em ver que vocês estão acompanhando e gostando, aiai HEOIAHEI Um mega beijo pra Elise Garcia, Jeh Paixão, Mari., buh-chan, Raffa, Lolitta, Mimy Cullen, Pah Mary Burbarrye Maine, byeli, Kah Reche, josellyn cullen, Angel Cullen McFellou, Mih Brandon Cullen, Raissa Cullen, Vitoria Sheba, enfim... A todas vocês leitoras lindas e absolutas *-* HOIEHAIOHEOIA Bom, é isso... Beijos amores! E comentem, hihi. :*


End file.
